The Heir
by Tipper Rose
Summary: 5 years before Rose and Titanic, Cal meets a young woman named Gabriella and immediately becomes fascinated with her in spite of her unsophisticated background. I invite you to come in and read my story of Cal's first true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

September, 1907

Caledon Hockley adjusted his hat lower on his head. He glanced around nervously hoping no one would notice him as he made his way across the street. Stopping just under the gas lamp, the yellowish glow spread across the sidewalk giving off a shadowy light.

He felt in his hip pocket to make sure his wallet was in place. The thousand dollars he had placed there earlier was urging him to his destination... Verdetti's Palace. He had been here only once, but oh, what that one time had done to him.

He could sum it up in two words... Gabriella Harrington. Never in all of his twenty-five years had anyone managed to grasp his attention so quickly. She was easily beautiful, with long dark hair that fell to her waist and even longer legs. They seemed to go on forever, but ultimately it was her eyes that drew him in. They were dark green with golden specks and thick lashes that made it appear that she held some unknown secret behind them.

Cal had seen her the night before hawking cigarettes. When she came around to him, he bought a pack and asked her name. With an uninterested tone she told him she didn't give out her name to strangers. From that moment on he made it his mission to find it out.

It had taken him hours, but he finally managed to coax it out of one of the other girls and even though it had taken him fifty dollars to do it, the prize of hearing 'Gabriella Harrington' roll off the woman's tongue, made it worth it. He waited outside until she got off, hoping against hope to talk to her. As soon as she stepped out of the door she saw him and immediately frowned.

"Hello, Gabriella," he said smoothly.

"How did you find out my name?" she asked with an annoyed sigh.

"I have my ways," he grinned confidently.

"Look Mister… I'm tired, it's been a long day and I just want to go home. So, if you don't mind," she shoved her hands in her coat pockets and began to walk away from him.

"No, I don't mind," he followed in spite of her dismissal of him. She cut her gaze over to him and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you take a hint?" she nearly huffed as she sped up.

"I only want to talk to you," his longer legs kept up with hers enough to step directly in front of her bringing her to an abrupt halt. He held up his hands and smiled charmingly. "Gabriella, I only want to talk to you. Surely you can do that."

She glared at him hard. "No, I can't and if you don't leave me alone, I'm going to scream."

For some reason, he suspected she meant it. Not wanting to bring unwanted attention to himself, he stepped back and allowed her to pass. He watched her until she was swallowed up by the darkness and no longer in his sight.

Her refusal of him had delivered quite a blow to his ego, but he was strong enough to bounce back and now here he was, once again in front of Verdetti's Palace, armed with charisma and appeal and ready to bring Gabriella to her knees.

Taking a deep breath he made his way through the front door of Verdetti's and was instantly hit with the combined scents of cigarettes, cigars and liquor. A long bar with twenty or so stools was to his left, along with many wooden tables and booths to his right, while directly in front of him the stage loomed, practically consuming the entire supper club with its size. True, it was a far cry from any place he would dare enter candidly, but it offered him the escape he needed from his own world.

Furtively, he made his way through the crowd of males, young and old that were regulars and towards the back of the club, finding an empty table and sitting himself down. It was only then that he removed his hat and set it on the table and was just as quickly approached by one of the waitresses. He ordered a brandy, not paying any attention to her flirtatious advances and she finally sunk away from the table and moved to another where the men gladly accepted her and her curvaceous figure.

Propping his left leg up on to his right he began to let his gaze move slowly across the room in search of the elusive beauty who had so easily managed to entice him to return a place like this for more than just the entertainment. Although the entertainment was well worth the trip from up town, it was Gabriella that he wanted to see. He had to see her again, he had thought of nothing else since the night before. She was an enigma, one he very much wanted to unravel he thought with a slight smile that he kept hidden with a puff of his cigarette.

The curvaceous waitress brought his brandy and leaned over as she did to give him a peak at her sumptuous bosom. She smiled lustily, but Cal only spared her a minimal glance. Shrugging, she stood and left him alone once again.

He continued to scan the room when suddenly he saw her. She had come from a doorway in the back with the cigarette tray in her hands. He watched as she adjusted the strap around her neck and straightened the packs of cigarettes. His eyes wandered over her body, taking in her slender waist and long legs beneath the silky black slip dress she had on.

She started moving slowly, winding her way through the maze of tables. She would stop every now and again as an interested man would buy a pack of smokes from her, but she never lingered long. After what seemed an eternity, she finally made her way over to him. He sat up straighter as she neared, but as soon as she saw him, she stopped. Her brows furrowed together and she lifted her head higher.

"Hello again, Gabriella," he greeted her with a grin.

"Cigarettes?" she asked without acknowledging his greeting.

"If I buy them, will you talk with me?"

She gripped the tray tightly and let her blazing green eyes land on him. "No," she answered shortly.

If it had been any other man, her shortness would have surely convinced him to steer clear of her, but Caledon Hockley was not just any man and so he pressed on. "I thought I made myself clear last night that I wasn't going to back off that easily," he said with a smile that he taken many hearts hostage over the years.

"And I thought I had made myself clear when I told you to stay away from me."

Keeping his composure he smiled and nodded, "Yes, you did, but if there's one thing I've learned in the business world it's that a little friendly persuasion can be quite profitable, even when the competition has no intent of changing their mind."

Her head tilted down towards him and there was an amused expression on her face that was coated with sarcasm. "Oh, so you're one of those types, are you?" she leaned over to him with a secretive look on her face. "Now let me set you straight for the last time. If you're looking for a gal to 'persuade', I suggest you try one of those little ladies up there," she indicated to the dance girls who were now on stage. "Because this girl is willing to sell you one thing and one thing only…these!" she slapped a pack of cigarette's down on the table. Then with a concluded grin, she straightened herself up, pivoted around quickly and walked with determination to the next table.

Cal pursed his lips tightly, but he wasn't one to be undaunted. He stood and followed her, stopping just behind her. "Excuse me," he said near her ear. She quickly cut her eyes around to him opening her mouth to speak, but stopped when she saw what he held in his hand. Cal laid the twenty dollar bill on the tray and then held the pack of cigarettes she had slammed down on the table in the air before sliding them in his pocket. "Keep the change," he winked and then sauntered out of the restaurant with a confident grin on his face.

Gabriella stared down at the twenty-dollar bill lying on her tray. She didn't know whether to be grateful or insulted. Twenty dollars was a lot of money, more than she made in a month hocking these cigarettes.

Gingerly she reached down and picked the bill up off the tray and felt a surge of accomplishment run through her as her fingers grazed the crisp bill, but just as quickly she felt guilty and crumbled the twenty up and stashed it into the small purse that she wore around her belt.

The rest of the night, with the weight of the money weighing heavily from her waist, she moved from table to table, drunken fool to drunken fool, offering and selling her cigarettes until her tray was completely empty. By then Verdetti's had started to empty and she headed back behind the bar and removed the tray and its strap from around her shoulders. Next to her, Lyle, the barkeep, was beginning to wipe down the bar and gave her a slight nod,

"Make out well tonight?"

Turning around, Gabriella leaned against the counter, supporting herself with her elbows and sighed. "Fair," she told him, as two of the stage girls walked out of the club each latched to a man's arm.

Lyle shook his head at the sight and turned back to Gabriella. "Saw that fellow hounding you again tonight, did he give you any trouble?" he asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "Nothing I can't handle," she replied confidently.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked as he picked up three stray glasses and placed them at the sink behind the bar.

"Yeah, Lyle, I'll be fine."

"Just promised your brother I would watch out for you is all. You know how he gets when they get too forceful with ya."

"Marco hates the fact that I'm even working here," she threw her hair back over her shoulder as she spoke. "Him, Tony and Adrian all want me to quit."

"Well, they are your brothers," he pointed out, but it wasn't something Gabriella needed to be reminded about. She knew how her brothers were, how they had always been. She was the baby of the family and the only girl, protectiveness was part of the deal especially since both of their parents had passed away.

Now she lived with Marco and his wife, Helena and their two children. She had her own room, but privacy was still something she got very little of. Getting the job as a 'cigarette girl' here at Verdetti's was her first step toward independence.

"Well, I'm going to call it a night, Lyle. See you tomorrow," she stood and lifted her tray, making her way to the back where her personal affects were stored. After gathering everything she needed and slipping into her coat, she stepped outside, this time glancing around as she did. She didn't want anymore run-in's with that man again tonight.

Gabriella had to admit he was handsome even if was a bit full of himself. She thought of the twenty that she had put in her purse and wondered who he was to go throwing away that kind of money. He certainly wasn't from around here, no one she knew had this kind of money. She decided she'd better not tell Marco about the twenty, he would not take it lightly and it would get blown out of proportion.

Digging her hands deeper in her pockets, she quickened her pace and soon she was rounding the corner to Marco's apartment. She bound up the stairs and made her way to the third floor. As soon as she opened the door she took in the scene. Marco was sitting in the chair reading the day's paper and his wife, Helena, in the corner working her way through a pile of clothes that she had hung out that morning to dry.

Marco looked up when she entered, folding the paper in half. "You're home early tonight," he said and then looked around her as if he was expecting her to not be alone. "Where's Adrian?"

Gabriella shrugged as she gave a slight wave to Helena and removed her coat at the same time. "I have no idea."

"What do you mean you have no idea? I sent him down there to walk you home tonight."

"Marco!" Helena hissed. "Keep your voice down, the children," she said referring to Gabriella's niece and nephew who were asleep in the next room.

Marco scowled. "He's so irresponsible. I asked him to do one simple thing and he can't even manage to do that."

Gabriella wasn't surprised. Adrian tended to be scatterbrained and easily swayed away from responsibility, especially when some thing came along that looked more appealing. He even had troubling holding down a job for a long period of time, but somehow he always manage to have money, no one knew quite how he pulled it off, but somehow he managed to.

"Look, Marco, I've told you time and time again, I don't need to be looked after all right," she said, letting herself sink down into a chair next to him. It was the first she had been able to sit in hours and she really didn't feel like arguing with her brother while she was doing it.

Marco tossed the paper aside and frowned at her. "Well I do, especially after what happened last night."

"What are talking about?" she asked, but she knew the answer before she had asked the question. She crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow at him. "What did Lyle tell you?"

"He told me some fancy guy was hounding you last night," he answered unwaveringly.

Gabriella gritted her teeth in frustration as she looked at her brother. "I wish everyone would just let me live my life without interference."

"Oh Gaby, you know we all worry about you. Marco is the oldest and it's his job to keep you and your brothers safe." Helena spoke up, defending her husband.

"That's right. You know I hate you working in the place. I wish you'd find something else."

Gabriella could feel the anger brewing inside of her. They had had this conversation more times than she cared to count, "Show me where, Marco and I'll go! There aren't many choices for a girl like me, it's either this or working on the streets, and I highly doubt you want me to do that."

Marco's face turned red as Helena's religious beliefs flared. "I will not have that kind of talk in this home!" she said, clutching the crucifix around her neck while crossing herself.

Gabriella apologized, but even God couldn't deny that it was the truth.

"None of this would have happened if you had married Angelo Sarducci when you had the chance," Marco said as he stood.

"Right," she scoffed a bit loudly. "Wife to an abusive alcoholic. My life would be nothing but babies and broken bones."

Marco opened his mouth to fire back, but was interrupted by Adrian walking through the door. As soon as he saw everyone looking at him, he smiled sheepishly.

"Where were you tonight?" Marco instantly turned on his younger brother. "I told you to be waiting for Gabriella when she got off."

"I did… or at least I meant to. By the time I got there, she was already gone," Adrian tried to explain.

"I meant to, I forgot, I don't know… that's all I get from you. I asked you specifically to be there and you can't even do that one simple thing."

"Marco, would you stop!" Gabriella stood to her feet and came over to Adrian. "I'm fine, I got home safely. Leave Adrian alone."

Adrian grinned gratefully over at her. Since they were the two youngest, they had always gotten along and stood up for one another. He had his flaws and she didn't always like the choices he had made, but he was the one that had always been there for her.

Marco planted his hands on his hips and looked back and forth at the two of them. With a resigned sigh, he glanced over at Helena, who gave him a slight shake of her. "Okay, I'll let it go… for now. But, the next time I ask you to do something I expect it to be done. Got it?" he directed at Adrian. "And you," he said to Gabriella. "I don't want you walking home alone anymore. If one of us isn't there, you wait for us until we do get there."

Gabriella opened her mouth to protest, but then thought better of it. Marco was only trying to watch out for her even if he did go about it the wrong way. She nodded and glanced over at Helena, who was now smiling in relief that everything had worked out for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Cal pulled the pocket watch from his vest pocket and glanced down it taking in the time. It was two-thirty in the afternoon, only a few more hours and he was free to leave. His father had sent him down to the mill like some errand boy to check on an order that was being sent to government to supplement the army's freight division. His dark eyes scanned the busy area for Mr. Randolph, the foreman down here.

The deep, cavernous building was buzzing with activity, the noise so loud at times it actually hurt his ears. As he cautiously moved through the debris, he noticed a group of men staring at him. Their soot and sweat soaked bodies made him look like a ice cream cone in his new cream colored suit he had just had tailored. They looked at one another with sarcastic smiles, but continued with their work.

Cal grimaced with distaste at them. He wasn't particularly fond of the working class, but they were a necessary commodity in order to get the work done. Without them, the mill wouldn't be in operation. He lifted his head and adjusted his coat and straw hat before he started toward the office area. Perhaps Randolph was in there and he could remove himself from the filthy confines of the floor area.

When he finally reached the back of the building he spotted the foreman conversing with one of the men. He stopped close enough to see and hear what was being said but out of range of their sight.

"Listen Tony," Randolph's voice carried to Cal's ears. "I can't watch you every minute of the day. I got two hundred guys under me who I have to watch, too. When I tell you a hundred rivets in each box, I mean a hundred… not ninety nine… one hundred. Kapish?"

"I heard you, Louis," the man named Tony responded tensely. "I thought I counted a hundred, but I'll be sure to be more careful when I count."

"You do that. Now, get back to work. I ain't payin' you to stand here all day." Louis turned his back on the young man and didn't see the hard set of his face as he pulled his gloves from his back pocket and slapped them against his thigh in controlled anger before he finally stalked off.

Louis saw Cal then and his eyes widened in disbelief, and then as always happened he broke into a smile and removed his hat. "Mr. Hockley, I wasn't expecting you today," he bobbed his head.

Cal stepped forward and crossed his arms so he wouldn't have to shake hands with the man. "I came to check on that order for the government. How much longer before it's complete?"

"Oh, not long, Mr. Hockley, not long at all. Three days tops," he responded happily.

"Very well," Cal nodded. "I want this government job ready to ship as soon as possible. Delays are not acceptable."

"Yes, Mr. Hockley, I'll make sure it's done."

"See that it is," Cal responded with his usual cool composure. "Oh and Randolph, I saw you talking with one of the workers when I came up. Is there a problem?"

The foreman reddened a bit, but shook his head. "No sir, no problem. Nothing I can't handle."

Cal narrowed his eyes on him as he spoke. "Just make sure you 'handle' the government job speedily and accurately. I will be reporting this news back to my father before the day is over."

"Yes sir, Mr. Hockley," Randolph responded quickly. "You can count on me."

Cal dismissed the man and started back to the limousine. As he walked back through the mil he spotted the young man he saw Randolph berating earlier. He was leaning back on a stack of iron beams with his leg propped up and his hand hanging over his knee, a cigarette dangling loosely between his fingers. He glanced up at Cal and stiffened slightly.

Cal normally didn't exchange words with the workers, but for some unknown reason he found himself drawn to talk to this young man. Perhaps it was seeing his reaction to Randolph when the man wasn't looking, much like the reactions he generally gave to his father after just such a lecture. He casually walked over to him as if he did this sort of thing everyday. As soon as the young man saw him nearing, his eyebrows shot up in surprise. He stood and threw the cigarette aside, stuffing his hands down in the pockets of his pants.

"Mr. Hockley," he said with a bit of nervousness.

"Taking a break?" he asked for lack of anything better.

"Yeah, I needed a smoke," he answered with a grin as he realized he had just thrown his cigarette aside.

Cal withdrew his gold cigarette case from the inside of his coat pocket and opened it. "Take one of these," he offered.

"No thanks, Mr. Hockley," the young man declined, his eyes taking in the elegant case.

Cal nodded indifferently and slid the case back in his coat pocket. "How long have you worked for us here at Hockley Steel?"

"Two years," he answered. "Well, two years next month," he amended.

"I hope you find it satisfactory working here," Cal replied, sure of the young man's response. He should be thankful he even had a job was Cal's way of thinking.

There was a slight hesitation, but the young man gave a small nod. "It puts food on the table, Mr. Hockley."

Cal wasn't sure what to make of the answer, so he had to assume he was expressing his gratefulness. He stepped back and smiled. "Well, I won't hold you. Good talking to you…" he raised his brow for affect.

"Tony," the young man answered and tipped the bill of his cap. "Good day to you, sir."

"Yes, you too," Cal replied and waited for him to leave and then he made his way back to the waiting limousine that would take him back to his father's office.

* * *

Gabriella's quick footsteps were the only sound to be heard on the street that evening as she walked to work. Just like always, everyone, even the men who came to the club, were in their homes playing house with their families. The scent of their dinners wafted down from every apartment on the street, even the poorest ones, to fill her head and accompany her on her short journey.

Strange as it may sound this was her favorite part of the day, when evening was setting in and she was going to work. It was an odd comfort for her with the sun just about to set and the air at its coolest. Though with winter just around the corner she knew it wasn't going to last much longer, but for right now she would enjoy it. The walk gave her a momentary respite from thinking about the twenty dollar bill still in her purse and the man who had given it to her. But, as soon as she rounded the corner to Verdetti's, she saw him standing there in a dark coat and hat, trying poorly to conceal his identity.

She stopped when she saw him, surprised and yet at the same time not surprised to see him. She had expected that he would be there, though she didn't count on him waiting for her outside the building if that was in fact what he was doing.

Taking a deep breath, she took a short pause before she slowly began to walk towards him. Clearing her throat loudly, she made him aware of her presence. He turned to her quickly, his face bearing that overly condescending smile that she was becoming used to.

"Waiting for someone?" she asked cocking an eyebrow toward him.

"As a matter of fact, yes," he replied removing his hat in one smooth movement. "I was hoping to see you before you started your shift."

"Why?" she asked pursing her lips. "I've already told you to leave me alone… twice."

"So, you did," he agreed with nonchalance.

Gabriella released a small breath and then moved to her purse, pulling out the twenty. "Since you're here, you can have this back." She held it out to him in the palm of her hand.

The broad smile on his face faded, but a small smirk remained as he shook his head, "No, I can't do that."

"And why is that?" she asked narrowing her eyes on him.

"What kind of person accepts money from a person they hardly know?" he asked and she knew he was mocking her.

She held it out further to him, trying very hard to keep her composure. "Take it, please. I have no use for it."

He gave a short laugh then. "You have no use for a little extra money?"

He may not have intended it, but the words stung Gabriella like a slap across the face and she felt like doing the same right back to him, but she held herself back and replied to him with a tight jaw and teeth gritted so tightly she was sure they would shatter in her mouth. "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but I can't take this. It's not right. I don't expect someone like you to understand why either, so just take it."

She watched as he sighed heavily, pretending to surrender to her. "If I did take it back, I only have one condition before I do so."

"What?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to hear it.

"Meet me after you shift ends," he said with a hopeful smile. "We can get a bite to eat if you like."

She nearly laughed at the suggestion, but instead she answered him in derisive tone. Right and then you can whisk me off to your castle far away from here and show me all the wonders of your magical land. Mister, please, I'm in no mood to deal with this kind of thing, just take the money."

He shook his head slightly. "I gave it to you. It's yours to do with as you please. Use it, give it away or throw it away."

She stared at him with perplexity. "You don't take 'no' for an answer, do you? Why are you doing this? Why me?"

"Is that a yes?" he asked, his face brightening.

"No, it's-" frustrated, she brought her hand up and pressed it to her forehead. "Please, just take it."

He held his hands up and shook his head. "I told you, the money is yours. But I will take it back on the condition I gave you."

Gabriella felt her nerves crackle as she looked at him. He was entirely too smug for her taste, but if she didn't answer him he no doubt would keep her here all night. "Fine!" she snapped and shoved the money into his open palm.

Victoriously, his eyes glittered as he slid the money in his pocket. "I'll be waiting for you," he said smoothly.

She huffed as she turned away, refusing to answer him, but entered the front door of Verdetti's and closed it on his smiling face.

* * *

Gabriella changed into her 'cigarette girl' dress in the back room while the dancers were also getting ready for the night's entertainment. Some were walking around half dressed, some applying make-up and some latching their stockings to their garter belts, but all were talking and laughing amongst each other as they prepared themselves. One of the girls she had gotten to know was Maggie O'Donnell. She was a second generation Irish immigrant with dark auburn hair and big, green eyes. For all that she was second generation, she still carried an accent that Gabriella found endearing. She was a kind hearted girl, but her boisterous attitude sometimes became too much for Gabriella's more subdued one.

Just as she slipped into her shoes, Maggie came by, stopped and planted a hand on her ample hip. Her green eyes sparkled impishly as she grinned at Gabriella. "So Gaby, what's goin' on with that fancy man comin' 'round ya?" her lightly accented voice sang. "I saw him as I was comin' in tonight. That's t'ree night's in a row now, isn't it?"

Gabriella gave a light shrug as she smoothed down the black, silky dress. "I have no idea," she replied casually. "I haven't been keeping count."

Maggie laughed and sauntered around her with a knowing smile. "Darlin', you're not foolin' me. He's been in here every night lookin' for ya. Don't tell me you haven't noticed _that_," she shook her head.

"Maggie, I'm only doing my job. I'm not looking for anything like some of…" she paused before she said 'you'. "Well, like some of the girls here," she finished.

Maggie gave a loud tsk and crossed her arms. "Of course I'm lookin' darlin', that's half the fun."

Gabriella shook her head as she stifled a laugh. "Can I finish getting ready, please?"

Maggie gave her an audacious wink. "Sure, but if you don't want him, send him my way. I'd be happy to take him off your hands," she said and then she sashayed off, leaving Gabriella to ready herself for the night.

* * *

Hours later, after the piano had played its last note and the last of the inebriated fools had stumbled out of the club; Cal rose from his chair in his usual dark corner and slowly put on his gloves, coat and hat. Looking over towards the bar he could see Gabriella taking off her tray and exchanging small talk with the bar keep, as hard as he willed her to look up towards him though, her eyes remained firmly planted on the man behind the bar.

He made it a point to walk close to the bar in heavy footsteps before he stepped out into the shockingly cool night air. Pulling his coat tighter around him, he looked over to see one of Verdetti's other girls wrapping herself around a man with dark hair.

"I can't leave yet. I have to wait for my sister." Cal heard him say. "She'll be coming out anytime."

"She's a big girl, Adrian and I need you now," she responded by pulling his head down to hers. The two locked lips lustfully for a moment before finally pulling apart.

"Marco'll kill me," he breathed as she hotly kissed his neck.

"But think of the send off I'm gonna give you," she laughed huskily. Apparently it was enough to change his mind and the two turned and disappeared behind the corner.

Not long after Cal saw Gabriella step through the door onto the sidewalk. Her eyes scanned the area quickly as if she were looking for someone. Assuming it was him, he walked up to her and removed his hat. "Hello, Gabriella."

"Hello," she replied but her eyes continued to look around. Cal frowned at her distraction. Who else could she be looking for?

"Excuse me, Gabriella, but I might I inquire as to whom or what you are looking for?"

She turned to him, sighing, "It doesn't matter." She crossed her arms tightly across her chest and turned her attention to him. "So, I'm here, despite my better judgment. What is your plan for the evening?"

"I figured we'd start with a walk."

"In this cold?" she asked.

"Would you like my coat?" he asked without hesitation, but she shook her head.

"No, that's fine, let's just walk," she replied and started to move down the street.

"Fine," he said following her lead.

Neither of them spoke for the first block and half. Cal found the silence between them uncomfortable and rushed to find a conversation for the two of them. "How long have you been in the cigarette business?" he asked in a light tone that he saw nearly brought a smile to Gabriella's lips.

"Not long," she answered. "How long have you been in the cigarette girl business?"

"Just a few days," he answered truthfully and with a smile.

"I find that hard to believe. You seem like every other rich fellow that comes into that place."

"Well, I'm not. Haven't I assured you of that all ready?"

"No, you haven't," she countered quickly as they stopped at a corner. They waited for a milk cart to pass so they could go to the delicatessen down the street. When the street was clear Gabriella stepped off the curb to cross the street but the heel of her shoe caught into the grate of the gutter and threw off her balance. Cal's arms were around her in an instant, saving her from the fall to the ground that was sure would follow.

"How about now?" he asked in a deep whisper.

"Let me go."

"Are you sure you want me to do that?"

"If you want to keep your arms in tact you will," she bristled against him.

Cal found himself laughing. "You're quite convincing when you want to be."

"And yet you're still touching me," she looked down pointedly at their positions.

"Apparently you're not convincing enough."

Gabriella pushed against him and broke his hold on her. "I said I'd eat with you. Don't make the mistake of thinking there's more."

"Well that's a fine way to say 'Thank You' isn't it?" he asked, smoothing out his jacket.

With a roll of her eyes she stepped back from him. "Maybe this isn't a good idea."

Cal realized he had gone too far, too fast. He quickly thought of a way to amend it before he lost his chance. "I promise to be on my best behavior and I will not touch you again, even if you fall flat on your face," his lips twitched in a smile. "Just, please don't leave."

There was a sigh of defeat from Gabriella and he knew that despite her reluctance he had convinced her. "All right, fine, but I'm holding you to your promise."

"I have no doubt you will," he drawled amusingly and they started toward the delicatessen, Cal keeping his hands in his pockets the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Cal opened the door to the delicatessen allowing Gabriella to step ahead of him. Her long skirts swished as she walked through and waited for him. The owner, a rather rotund man with a large white apron across his wide berth, looked at them as they entered.

"Velcome, Velcome," he greeted in a thick German accent as he waddled from behind of the counter. "A table for you and your vife?" he asked as he slapped a towel over his shoulder.

Cal glanced over at Gabriella and saw her eyes widen. He tugged at his gloves and gave the man a smile. "Yes, that's fine. Do you have any available in the back?"

"Yah, I have. You must be newlyveds," he chuckled as he lifted the coffee pot and led the way. "You vant privacy, that is 'romantic' as my vife would say."

Placing a hand on her lower back, he could feel the tension coming from her body like an electric current. She stiffened and moved slightly ahead of him leaving him no choice but to remove his hand. The heavy set man brought them to a corner table situated in the back where they were the only customers. He filled their cups, handed them worn paper menu's and told them he would be back to take their order.

As soon as he left them, Cal leaned back in his chair and eyed her closely. Her full lips were pursed tightly and her brows burrowed in a deep frown as she looked down at the menu.

"Gabriella," he started but she glared intently up at him.

"Just don't," she snapped. "How dare you let that man believe we're married."

He gave a slight shrug of his shoulder. "It was an assumption on his part, one I let him believe. What harm is there in that?"

"It was a lie and you and I both know it," she shot at him.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were ashamed to be my wife," he quipped with a grin. The only response she gave him was a look of irritation. Deciding to press further, he leaned over the table, moving as close as he could to her. "I'm sensing you're angry, so please excuse me while I remove any potential weapons," he said as he slid both of the coffee cups away from her. Suddenly, he saw a small smile appear on her lips and he knew he had made leeway.

"If I wanted to hurt you I wouldn't use warm coffee," she quipped lightly. "I have three older brothers; I've learned how to defend myself."

"Three older brothers..." he repeated as he leaned forward, linking his hands together in the process. "Well that does explain a lot."

"I can hold my own," she offered without boastfulness, she just said it as fact.

"I have no doubt," he replied with a nod.

She was getting comfortable with him now, he could sense her letting down her guard. She was the most enticing woman he had ever met. She was absolutely without guile and that intrigued him. Most women fell over themselves to get to his money… but not Gabriella.

"All of that changed when our parents passed away though," she said a bit reticently. "After that, they all felt it was there duty to protect me. I'm grateful for it, but sometimes they can be too overprotective."

"I can't say that I blame them."

"Well, it can be frustrating. They should realize I'm a grown woman who's capable of making some decisions for myself."

"Would working at Verdetti's be one of those grown up decisions?" he asked.

"It was more lack of options that put me there than a decision," she answered tucking a long, dark lock of hair behind her ear.

"Hmm," he shook his head slightly. "Why do I get the feeling they don't like you working there?"

She gave a short laugh then. "You're right they don't, but that's not going to change the fact that I do and will continue to do so until...well until I don't have to anymore."

"And I suppose that means marriage… babies?" he lifted one brow as he said it.

"Someday, yes."

"Not someday soon, I hope," he grinned over at her. "I'm not sure I would be favorable to any competition right now."

"And what if I told you that there all ready was?" she asked leveling her eyes onto him.

Cal studied her for a moment, sizing up her words. She stared at him almost defiantly, her mouth set in a firm line and her arms crossed. He couldn't be sure, but it was as if she were challenging him in some way. He didn't think there was anybody else, he had been watching her comings and goings for several days and still he had not seen another man around her. She was baiting him, he was sure.

He smiled at her, meeting her cool gaze with his own intense one. "Well, they would just have to move on, I'm afraid," he drawled, letting the words fall between them. "Because, you see Gabriella, I intend on having you and I'm not a man who likes to share."

Gabriella felt herself flush at his words and shifted uncomfortably as her body temperature began to rise. She sat back as far as she could in her chair and shifted her eyes away from him, feeling like a cat cornered in an ally by a pack of stray dogs.

Feeling her embarrassment, she rebounded quickly, not wanting him know that he had affected her in such a way. "You make me sound as if I'm the last slice of pie at the dinner table," she fired at him.

"Use whatever metaphor you must, but no matter how you say it, it won't make it any less true."

She shifted in her seat again, trying to find a comfortable position. She wasn't exactly happy with the tone the conversation had taken on. She couldn't figure him out for one thing and it was very frustrating for her. Gabriella had many men make moves on her at Verdetti's - that was simply the way it was. She expected it, but this was different. _He _was different. She wasn't exactly sure why that bothered her, but it did.

She sipped her coffee, trying desperately to appear unscathed by his talk. "You seem awfully sure of yourself," she said, stating the obvious. "Are you always this shy?" she asked a bit sarcastically.

"I'm a man of action, Gabriella. I wouldn't be a very good business man if I didn't take risks now and again."

"Risks can be dangerous," she threw back at him.

"Yes, and sometimes they can be rewarding…" he lifted her hand and brought it to his mouth in a soft kiss.

For a moment, Gabriella was too shocked to say anything. She could only watch as he held her hand, his lips pressed gently to her fingers. She could feel his warm breath against her skin. It was the first time in her nineteen years that any man had ever touched her in an intimate way.

It was at the moment that the owner came back, his robust voice breaking the silence around them. "Vell, do you know vhat you vant?"

Gabriella pulled her hand back quickly and tucked them beneath the table. Her thoughts were scattered everywhere and food was the last thing on her mind.

"We'll have the pastrami on rye and a cup of potato soup as well," Cal ordered for the both of them. He turned to her to get her approval. While she didn't normally eat such starchy foods, she just nodded allowing the order to go through. The man waddled back to the front leaving them alone once again.

"Now," Cal began, after making sure the man had gone. "Where were we?"

"Risks," she replied edgily.

He smiled. "Ah, I remember now. Now, please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't seem to be the kind of woman who takes many risks."

Gabriella stiffened under his perusal of her. "I don't know why it matters, but no, I'm not… not until tonight anyway."

"I'm flattered," he replied with the smug grin that Gabriella was becoming used to. "To think, I'm your first…risk."

She narrowed her eyes onto him. "Does everything I say strike you as amusing?"

"Your wit is exceptional… and I love a good challenge," he answered boldly.

"Avoiding an answer with a compliment, how very chivalrous of you," she replied dryly. "So, I'm a challenge am I? Is that what this is about?"

"Let's just say it's refreshing," he said taking a sip of coffee. He looked at her over the rim of the cup, a smile playing on his lips.

"You know what I think?" she cocked an eyebrow toward him. "I think you can't find anything better to do with your time and your money so you come to places like Verdetti's looking for some excitement. Well, I'm not it… you've chosen the wrong girl."

He sat his cup down, barely making a clinking sound on the saucer as he did. "Now who's sure of themselves?" he asked quietly.

"I'm just letting you know where I stand," she replied firmly. He studied her for a moment and then he broke out into a grin again.

"So, the gauntlet has been thrown down… fair enough," he nodded. "I know where you stand and you know where I stand. It seems we're at an impasse."

"There is no impasse," she shook in head disagreement. "There is only this… I'm not available to you, not now, not ever. We're from two different worlds and that is just the way it is. The sooner you understand this, the better off you'll be."

Gabriella's words were firm and for a moment she thought she had made her case, but a deep chuckle from him told her that she hadn't.

"Gabriella, if I had any doubt of your naivety, it would have been thrown out after a response like that," he replied.

She took a few moments, inhaling and exhaling slowly, forcing his retort to roll off her back. When she felt calm enough, she straightened and fixed her eyes on him. "I'm glad you feel that way. I can't have you thinking that I'm some ingenuous girl whom you've deemed as superior prey."

She watched him closely as he took in every word she said, his reaction appearing to be a cross between intrigue and pensive. "Well, I am glad we cleared that up."

It wasn't the answer she had expected, but she nodded anyway. "So am I."

Her words were more final than she had intended and to stress it even more the owner chose that moment to return with their food.

They ate mostly in silence, both glancing up at one another from time to time. Gabriella felt as if the food was sticking in her throat such was the tension around them. She may be naïve about some things, but she certainly wasn't about him. She knew exactly what he was about and she didn't intend on becoming the next notch on his bedpost.

Finally, the meal came to an end. He paid the bill and the two of them walked outside in the cool night air. She adjusted the coat around her and crossed her arms to ward off the cool breeze blowing around them.

"Where do you live? I'll be happy to walk you home," he said slipping his hat on his head.

"I don't live far from here. I can manage on my own," she answered brusquely.

"Don't be silly, of course I'll walk you. My conscious wouldn't let me live with myself if I left you standing on the street alone."

"I grew up around here, I'll be fine."

"Gabriella, has anyone ever told you that you have the most annoying stubborn streak?" he sighed. "I'm merely offering to walk you home."

"I said I'd eat with you, nothing more. Our evening ends here, Mr…" she paused for a moment. "I just realized I don't know your name."

He seemed to hesitate, letting her statement hang in the air. "Cal," he finally answered. "My name is Cal."

"Cal? That's it?"

"It's enough for now," he nodded. "Now, about that walk home…"

"Gabriella!" a loud voice called her name. They turned to see a young man running toward them. She saw immediately that it was Adrian. As he neared them, he slowed down and looked at her in relief. "I can't believe you're here. I thought for sure you'd be home already and I was busted."

Gabriella didn't say anything for a moment but glanced over to Cal who was looking at Adrian strangely. "Adrian," she started, but he quickly interjected before she could continue.

"Come on, let's go home," he took her arm and turned down the sidewalk.

Cal's face registered shock at Adrian's statement. "Excuse me," he spoke up finally, his voice sounding tense. "What is this about? Who is this man, Gabriella?"

Adrian turned to him as if he just realized he was standing there. Gabriella situated herself between them as her brother frowned at him. "Are you talking to me?" he asked over her head.

"I'm speaking to Gabriella," Cal enunciated each word. He lowered his eyes to hers, looking at her for an explanation.

"This is my brother," she told him and she quickly turned to Adrian, "and this is a…" she almost said friend, but she couldn't make herself put that label on him. "An acquaintance of mine from work."

"Your brother?" Cal repeated at the same time Adrian said, "An acquaintance."

"Yes, Adrian, wait for me over there. I'll be right with you."

"I'm not leaving you alone with him," he shook his head. "You're coming with me right now."

Gabriella gritted her teeth at him. "Adrian, I'm fine. Now, go over there. I mean it."

Adrian stood there for a moment looking at Cal, taking him in. Gabriella knew he noticed the way he was dressed was not like them, it was obvious he was from money. He gave her a puzzled, but concentrated look before he finally relented and stepped a few feet away.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now," she said to him when Adrian was out of hearing range. "Thank you for the meal tonight."

"Gabriella, this isn't exactly what I had in mind," he shook his head slightly. "Tell your brother I can take you home."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. I'd better go with him. Besides, I've already told you that I couldn't see you again. There's no need in going further."

Cal stared intensely down at her. "No, this is not over. This attraction is not on my part only. I know you feel it, too."

She stepped back from him and shook her head. "Please, just leave me alone. I have to go now."

"It's not over, Gabriella," he said to her. "You can run away, but you can't hide from yourself. You'll come to me and when you do, I'll be waiting."

She stared back at him, his words stirring something within her that she couldn't explain. With her heart pounding, she finally turned away from him and toward Adrian, leaving him standing in the shadows looking after them as they made their short trek home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next morning after a restless night sleep, Gabriella padded into the kitchen and immediately began to boil the water for her morning cup of tea. As she stood near the stove waiting for the water to heat up she glanced down at her left hand and brought it up, tracing her fingers along the area that only last night had been against his soft lips.

Him. Oh the very thought of him made her blood boil, but she was no longer sure if it was out of anger or…or if it was something else.

He had made himself and his intentions for her perfectly clear the night before, and she knew that she should hate him for it, but she didn't and that was only the beginning of her problems. Adrian may have been careless, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that there was more going on with Cal than what Gabriella had been letting on and she spent the entire walk home the night before trying to discourage him from thinking so. Yet, she couldn't help but notice that she was also trying to do the same for herself.

The tea pot began to whistle and Gabriella pulled herself away from her troubles long enough to remove the pot from the burner and pour the hot water into a cup. As she went about making her tea, Cal's face crept into her mind and she silently admitted to herself that she had enjoyed his company, despite the tension that lingered between them for most of the evening. There had been a moment there, that she could clearly remember, where she had felt relaxed and actually amused with his antics. He had flattered her and even made her smile a few times, she then had to remind herself of what he was really after. Although she seemed to be surrounded by girls who were more than willing to do that kind of thing, she was not like that and had no desire to be. Her parents had not brought her up to be that way and her brothers would kill any man who dare tried to convince her otherwise.

There was no telling how Cal would fair against, Marco, Tony and Adrian, and it wasn't something Gabriella wanted to think about, but he had kindled something in her, something that made her heart pound with a furious ardor and forget all about her brothers and their wrath.

A sudden noise brought her out of her thoughts as Marco came into the kitchen, the morning paper in his hand. Her brother was the tallest of the three and took on more of their mother's looks than any of them. He was darkly handsome even this early in the morning.

"Morning," she said as he slid into the chair at the table.

"Morning," he nodded as he threw the paper in front of him.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked as she walked to the counter and leaned against it, sipping from her cup as she did.

"You know I don't drink that," he frowned. "As soon as Helena is finished with Stefania she'll be in to make my coffee," he answered, referring to their one year old daughter.

"Fine," she sighed and turned away from him to look out of the window into the gray Pittsburgh sky. The threat of rain hung heavy in the air giving everything a hazy look. "Looks like rain," she commented absently.

"Great," Marco nearly growled as he snapped open the paper. Gabriella knew what that meant. Working down at the shipping docks meant being outside no matter what the weather, freight had to be loaded and unloaded regardless.

"Maybe it will pass over," she tried to sound positive.

"Hmm," he merely grunted.

Gabriella decided to take her tea to her room and finish it there. She was almost to the doorway when Marco stopped her, lowering the paper just enough to look over it. "Before I forget I have something to talk with you about."

"Okay," she replied, waiting for him to tell her.

"I have a job lined up for you. It's working with Rachel. I talked with Aunt Marion last night and we've already arranged for you to go out there tomorrow so you can quit Verdetti's after tonight."

Gabriella stood staring at him for shocked moment. She felt a slow burn start in her stomach at the finality of his statement, as if he she had no say in the matter at all. She couldn't believe that he had gone to such lengths to control her life for her. Their Aunt Marion and her daughter Rachel lived across town on the other side of Pittsburgh and they were the only relatives she had left on her father's side.

Marion was the lone sister to their father, Robert. They were both born in England but came to America when they were very little. When their father met their seventeen year old Italian mother, Sophia Rosinni and married her, everyone but Marion practically disowned him. They were very prejudiced against Sophia and never allowed Robert to bring her around them. Finally, he stopped trying and it was Marion and Marion alone who kept the ties of the family with him. She came to visit and brought gifts to Gabriella and her brothers and she always was kind to her mother, a fact which Gabriella never forgot. Now that she was a grown woman she visited with them when ever she could, but it was hard, especially with Rachel working as a maid for one of the city's richest families.

"Did you hear me, Gabriella?" Marco asked, annoyance lining his voice.

Finally, finding her voice, she slammed her cup down on the counter and faced him. "Yes, I heard you and you can forget it. I'm not quitting Verdetti's!"

"Hey, don't you raise your voice to me!" he stood and faced her. "You told me to find you something else and I did. It pays well and its good, honest work that you can be proud of."

"How dare you do something like that without asking me. I'm nineteen years old, I'm not a child and I'm tired of you treating me that way!"

"I'm the head of this family and it's my job to look out for you!" he pointed at her.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" a deep voice interrupted from the doorway. They turned and saw Tony standing there with his ever present scowl glaring at the scene before him.

"Tony, perfect timing," Marco said gesturing toward her. "Tell our sister that she's doing as I say and quitting that damnable job of hers and going to work with Rachel."

Tony's eyes went over to Gabriella, staring her down. "You're fighting him on this?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, realizing that now she had not one but two brothers against her. "Yes, I am."

"Why?"

"It's not his place-" she started, but Tony cut her off.

"What do you mean it isn't his place? That place is no good for you. Just do as Marco says, Gaby."

"I don't believe this!" she threw her hands up. "I make good money working there."

"Yes, yes you do, whoring yourself out for the whole city to see. You're going to work with Rachel and hopefully some of her values will rub off on you in the process…" he turned to Marco. "Coffee?" he asked, as if Gabriella wasn't even standing there.

Marco pointed to the tin next to the stove and Tony strolled past his sister towards it, making her anger boil over in the process.

"You two are unbelievable!"

"Call us whatever you want, but you're quitting, even if I have to drag you down there myself." Marco replied grittily.

Gabriella crossed her arms tightly over her chest, fuming at the two of them, "Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm doing just fine there. No one dares to try anything with me because they all know who I am and who my three boorish brothers are."

"That's not what I hear from Lyle," he said shaking his head. "He says that man is still coming around you."

"I can handle it, Marco," she huffed. "And you can rest assure that he won't be coming around me anymore. I made sure of that."

"You did?" Tony asked turning back to her. "How did you do that?"

"I just did. I'm not as weak as you two make me out to be. He's gone and he won't be bothering me anymore."

"That still doesn't change my position. I want you to quit and that's final," Marco fired back.

Gabriella glared at her brother. "Marco, did it ever occur to you that if I did start working with Rachel that I would never be home? You know how those rich folks like to have their servants around all the time. I would have to practically live there." She didn't think that was necessarily the truth, but it certainly didn't hurt for Marco to think so. She knew Rachel did not live for the people she worked for. She came home every night and had one day a week off.

Tony looked over at Marco and she could tell she had hit a nerve. They'd promised each other long ago after the death of their parents that they would always stay close. Marco was all about family and she knew that would work for her in the end.

"I'm not saying this is a permanent thing, but I want you to at least try it out and see what you think," he said, relenting from his position, if only a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Those people Rachel work for are havin' some fancy dinner and they need extra hands. Try it out for the night and see what you think. But I'm warning you, Gabriella, if I hear anything more about men who can't keep their hands off of you at that place, you're gone, is that understood?"

Gabriella looked over at Tony, who appeared annoyed with Marco decision, but kept silent. She looked back to Marco and nodded. "Yes, it is."

* * *

Cal leaned back in the chair and drew on the cigarette, letting his eyes wander around the room aimlessly. He was back at Verdetti's in spite of what Gabriella had told him the night before. He had thought of little else all day. He didn't know what it was about this woman that kept him coming back, but whatever it was, it was enough to bring him here yet again.

He spotted her easily enough when she came out. He never tired of looking at her slim form beneath the silky dress she wore or the way her long dark hair moved as she walked. As she moved through the crowd he knew she hadn't seen him yet. He was determined to talk to her again regardless of what she had said.

She moved around the room stopping every little bit to sell a pack of cigarettes or a book of matches. Always she stayed aloof, never getting too close and keeping her composure when a man became too boisterous. He watched with interest as she came upon a table with several loud men that had obviously been drinking. They made a couple of lewd comments to her and although he couldn't hear what she was saying, he knew her how her tart tongue could sting. Suddenly, one of the men grabbed her arm and jerked her down in his lap.

Anger like fire surged through him. He felt his whole body tense as he came up from his seat and started across the room. She was struggling against him, trying in vain to break loose from the beefy man. He was laughing as he grabbed her hair and jerked her head back, sliding his mouth down her neck.

"You like that, baby?" he slurred as his hands roamed over her body.

Cal could feel his blood boiling through his entire body as he stalked over to them. He gripped his hands into fists, ready to take the man down. "Get your hands off of her!" he heard himself shout.

They all turned to him, taken by surprise by his sudden appearance. He took that to his advantage as he neared them and with one swift and accurate blow he hit the man square in the face sending him sprawling backwards. The chair flipped out from beneath him, sending both he and Gabriella flying on the floor. Not giving the man time to retaliate, he growled as he lifted him up and reared back, slamming his fist into his face again. He heard a scream somewhere behind him and then suddenly he felt a burning pain in his side when something hit him hard. He grunted and fell forward before he was tackled by another man.

He scrambled forward, getting just enough leeway to bring his leg up and kick the man in the gut. He heard him expel a deep breath as his foot connected with his mid section. Staggering to his feet, he lunged toward him to bring him down to the floor where he began pounding him again. He felt a blow to his jaw and tasted the bitterness of his own blood, but he wasn't going to let go. He grabbed the man and lifted him enough to slam into him again. Before he knew what was happening, he was hauled off the man and being held back.

"I said that's enough!" the barkeep named Lyle strode angrily in the middle of them, a bat in his hand, pointing it to all of them. "I don't want anymore trouble in my place. The next one who moves will be tasting this," he held up the bat in the process. "Get them outta here," he ordered gruffly to two men who immediately lifted the two drunken men Cal had beaten from the floor.

"You," he pointed the bat to Cal. "Get over there," he pointed to a nearby chair, but Cal ignored him. His main concern was Gabriella. Breathing heavily he looked around the room for her.

"Where is she?" he asked loudly. "Gabriella!"

From the side of him he saw her come forward to him. Her eyes were wide and her face pale and tear stained but she seemed alright. "My God," she breathed as she took him in.

"Are you alright?" he asked tightly, the burn in his side increasing.

"Yes, but you're not," she answered as she reached up to touch his face. "Come with me," she ordered and took by the arm. "Lyle, we'll be in the back."

"I don't know if that's rightly a smart idea," he grumbled toward her.

"Lyle, I'm going to tend to this man's wounds. Do you have a problem with that?" she bit out sarcastically.

The rotund man shook his head shortly, seeing she was determined to do it anyway, and turned away from her. "Get this cleaned up," he shouted gruffly to the people standing around.

Gabriella wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked to the back. He leaned against her, letting her carry some of his weight. When they reached the back room, she let him fall forward on one of the beat up sofa's they kept back there. He sucked in his breath at the sudden movement and that's when he tasted his own blood again.

"Look at you," she shook her head in agitation as she stalked around the area gathering up towels. "What were you thinking? Oh, never mind, I know what you were thinking," she huffed as she threw the towels down next to him. "Don't move, I'll be back with some water," she ordered sternly.

Cal laid his head back, too worn to argue with her. The adrenaline he experienced was starting to wane and now he was gathering feeling back into his body. He opened his eyes enough to look down at his fist, which was swollen and bloodied now. He grimaced as he flexed his fingers out trying to determine if any were broke. He barely had time to think about what had happened when Gabriella came back into the room holding a small basin of water.

She set it down on a nearby table and wrung out a cloth before coming over to him. "Look up," she lifted his face toward hers and began dabbing roughly at the cut on his eye and mouth.

"That hurts," he complained, pulling back from her.

Gritting her teeth, she dabbed even harder. "This hurts? You have the gall to complain about this when a few minutes ago you were ready to be beaten to a bloody pulp?"

"I think you'll find the other two in worse shape than me," he retorted, put out by her lack of gratefulness.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought I told you to stay away from me. Now, I here you are and starting a fight no less."

"I wanted to see you again," he answered shortly. "And those men were manhandling you."

"I was fine," she answered gruffly, but she stopped for a moment to look at him. They stared at one another and that's when Cal knew in spite of the pain, her anger or the surroundings that he wanted to kiss her more than anything. Risking the chance of getting slapped or inflaming her anger further, he did just that.

Giving her no time to react, he pulled her forward and clamped his mouth onto hers. She stiffened at first, but he pulled her closer and cupped her face. He let all of his energy guide him as he plundered the sweetness of her lips. She began to relax and leaned into him as he deepened the kiss further. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, letting his fingers flow through the softness of her hair.

Cal had not tasted anything as sweet as Gabriellaat that moment of time. He could feel her heart pounding beneath his hand and he could tell her breathing was as erratic as his own. He would have gone further but knew it wasn't wise to push it further than he already had. When he finally pulled back, they stared at one another, the only sound in the room was their labored breathing. Gabriella suddenly pushed back from him and stood again.

"You shouldn't have done that," she snapped as she walked over to the basin and threw the cloth into it.

Cal grimaced as he stood shakily and faced her, the pain growing greater. "Sorry, I was overwhelmed by your charm," he tried to quip but was rewarded with her fierce glare of anger.

"Oh, so now it's all a joke, is it?" she asked irritably. "You can leave now and don't ever come around me again."

"Gabriella," he moved toward her but she stepped back. "I'm sorry, I really am."

"Just leave," she crossed her arms. When he made no move to do as she ordered, she let out an exasperated huff. "Fine, if you don't leave, then I will!" She then turned on her heel and stalked to the door, slamming it soundly in his face.

Cal stood for a moment staring at the door. Feeling a surge of frustration, he gritted his teeth and kicked at the table sending the items flying across the floor. With one angry stride, he picked up the cloth she had used on him and held it to his lip. He gave a defeated and irritated sigh and headed to the back of the building and to his waiting limousine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Cal stood in front of the mirror and adjusted his tie. He smoothed down the satin lapel on his tuxedo and gave himself one final inspection. The cut above his eye wasn't as bad as the night before and his lip had but a small bump on it. He looked no worse for wear after the fight he had gotten into and had managed to stay clear of his parents. They were so busy with their own lives they probably wouldn't have noticed anyway.

He turned his head and ran his hand along his jawline, his mind wandering to Gabriella as he did. He hadn't stopped thinking about her or that kiss. It had been worth her anger to taste her, to feel the satiny smoothness of her lips. His only regret was how rudely their moment had been interrupted. He was sure that if he had been given the opportunity to redeem himself, he would have been able to do so successfully, but things were the way they were. Bruised and bloodied on a dirty couch in the backroom of a night club didn't exactly make him a romantic, but he had kissed her because he wanted to. He wasn't above admitting to himself that all the times before, he saw a kiss a mere stepping stone towards what he really wanted, but that wasn't true with Gabriella.

He didn't know what it was with her, but it was becoming clear to him that Gabriella was more than a passing fancy. One moment she was just another woman and the next he was throwing his fist in a man's face to defend her, and taking a few punches in his own. At this thought, Cal turned back to his reflection and once again examined his once perfect face. He had no doubt that it would soon return to its former glory, but for right now he had to prepare himself for any questions that might arise about his appearance.

He was attending a dinner hosted by the Grayson family and he would be going with his parents. William Grayson wasn't only a business associate, but was also a close family friend. He knew there had been hopes that he and their daughter, Delilah would someday marry, but Cal hadn't ever thought of Lilah, as she was more commonly known, in that regard. She was nice enough, but not someone he wanted to be married to.

His only thoughts were on Gabriella and how long he would have to stick around and still allow him enough time to make it across town and meet her just as her shift was ending. He hadn't seen her in days and it was really beginning to take its toll. Until then he would have to suffer through the evening…one hour at a time.

* * *

"I still can't believe I'm doing this," Gabriella stated agitatedly as she stood in her aunt's kitchen holding her arms up as her Aunt Marion kneeled beside her making the final adjustments on her black maid's uniform.

"Oh Gabriella, you're acting as if you joining a convent. It's just a dinner and it's just for-"

"Ouch!" Gabriella exclaimed, pulling away quickly as one of the pins stuck her in the side.

Aunt Marion pulled her back quickly by the skirt of her dress, wrinkling her brow at her, but continued talking as if nothing had happened, "- tonight."

"I know, I know," Gabriella glanced down her side at to make sure she wasn't going to be stuck again.

"Well then, no more complaining. Frankly I can't see why you are so mad. I would much rather be working in a mansion than some seedy night club where the men act like animals and the women…well we all know what they are like."

"That's not what I do." Gabriella quickly reminded her, feeling her temper all ready beginning to flare.

"Well you're never going to find yourself a decent man in a place like that, and that's the truth."

"Are there decent men left in the world?" she asked, annoyed.

"Of course there are, you're just not looking in the right places."

Upon hearing that, Gabriella's thoughts immediately turned to Cal. He was decent enough. Rich, handsome and… and what? What else did she know about him besides the fact that he was the things she mentioned? Nothing, that's what. She didn't even know his last name.

She hadn't seen him in days. Granted it was the last thing she said to him, but he hadn't listened to her before. He had returned and yet this time he hadn't. She was angry at the time and she could admit to herself that she was much too much affected by the kiss he had given her. While she didn't have much experience to go by, she knew that what she felt was not ordinary either. If only her mother were alive to talk to about these things, she thought sadly to herself.

"Mother, are you finished yet?" Rachel asked as she came into the kitchen. Already dressed in her uniform, she circled Gabriella looking at her mother's handy work.

"Yes, I'm done," she stood and stepped back.

"Not too bad," Rachel commented. "You didn't have to take it in much and that's good for me," she laughed at her own larger form.

"Gabriella is taller, plus she's just skin and bones," Marion clucked in a motherly tone. "If you lived with me I'd plump you up," she said to Gabriella.

"If I lived with you, I'd be the size of a barn," Gabriella answered lightly. Her aunt was a fabulous cook and she had already had three cookies and a piece of cake since she had gotten there earlier.

"You look wonderful, Gaby," Rachel told her as she stepped down from the stool. "Now, do we need to go over the rules once more before we leave?"

"No, I think I have it. No speaking unless spoken to, keep the drinks and food flowing and be as unobtrusive as possible."

"Yes and whatever you do, always curtsy when dismissed. It's a sign of respect and they expect it."

Gabriella took in a deep breath, but held her comment to herself. She didn't know what she was thinking letting Marco talk her into this. At least at Verdetti's she could be herself and no one expected her to play a role she didn't fit.

"Okay, if you're ready Dad will take us over."

"Yes, I'm ready," Gabriella answered smoothing down her dress. It wasn't exactly the truth, but it was for only one night and then she could get back to her normal life.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Cal and his parents arrived at the Grayson's. Thankfully they didn't make a huge fuss over his face and he was able to brush them off. As long as he didn't end up in the news, they didn't make much comment on his actions.

He moved through the crowd, stopping ever so often to talk with friends as he did. As predicted Lilah found him and immediately latched herself on to his arm.

"Cal, I'm so glad you came tonight. I've missed you lately," she smiled warmly up at him.

"I've been rather busy," he replied to her. She was dressed in a pink silk creation that did make her look more attractive than usual. Her strawberry blond hair was pulled back from her face in a loose bun and her dark brown eyes sparkled.

"Too busy to come and visit me?" She slid her finger up the lapel of his jacket and cocked a sculptured eyebrow toward him.

"My father runs a tight ship," he answered as he cleared his throat. "I haven't had much time for much of anything else."

She smiled at him, nearly batting her long lashes in the process. "I love a man with a good head for business. Daddy says that any man I marry must have that quality."

Cal smiled and secretly wished her good luck.

"You will dance with me, won't you?"

"Yes, of course," he answered, politeness taking over. He held out his hand and led her out onto the ballroom floor. They moved together effortlessly, chatting all the while. He passed his mother once who was sitting with several of her friends and saw her smile of approval.

"It's getting rather warm in here," he commented as he whirled her around to the other side of the room.

"Would you like to take a walk outside? The night air would be wonderful."

Cal was trying very hard to not be rude, but he needed to detangle himself from Lilah's grasp for a moment. He stopped and stepped back from her when the music ended. "Actually, I have some things to take care of at the present. Perhaps later," he nodded and removed himself before she could comment either way.

He moved through the crowd paying attention to no one in particular as he did.

* * *

Despite the fact that she had tried to remain as optimistic as possible about the situation she was in, it only took Gabriella twenty minutes of being surrounded by Philadelphia's stuffiest millionaires to realize that she shouldn't have even considered doing this. She felt like she was invisible to them and that all they saw was a tray of food floating around the room that they could stop when ever they felt the need to stuff themselves with the many varieties of canape that she carried.

By the end of her first hour she was worn out. This wasn't the hardest job she had ever had, but it was definitely the most demeaning. She was near ecstatic when she realized that her tray was empty, giving her a reason to return to the kitchen and escape the rooms of up turned noses she had been in for so long.

When she made it to the kitchen she ran into Rachel who was just coming out with a fresh tray of wine glass. How she managed to move without dropping them was a wonder to Gabriella.

"How is it going?" she asked quickly.

"Just fine," she lied, biting her tongue to hold back her irritation.

"Good, dinner will start soon, so prepare your manners," she said as if she were a schoolteacher and then hurried off into the crowd. Gabriella shot a glare at her cousins back and then went into the kitchen setting her tray down on the counter, wishing it was to be loaded with cigarettes rather than glorified miniature sandwiches. At the thought of carrying more of that food around her fingers immediately began to ache and she began to massage away the kinks that had started to form.

Just as she finished and one of the cooks pushed her replenished tray back a frazzled woman rushed into the kitchen and her eyes were instantly on Gabriella.

"You there, girl, come here." She commanded as if Gabriella were a pet of some kind.

Hiding her annoyance Gabriella moved towards her. "Yes?"

"I'm afraid Mrs. Hockley has made a mess of her gown and I have taken her up to the main guestroom in the west wing to clean up. I would like you to go up there and help her."

"Oh…Ma'am, I'm just here for the night, I-"

"Excuse me, but you are on my households pay roll, are you not?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good, then upstairs with you and bring some towels, its red wine."

The woman, who Gabriella could only assume was Mrs. Grayson then promptly left the kitchen just as quickly as she had come, leaving Gabriella to look around her helplessly. She didn't even know where the west wing was.

"You'll need this," she cook said handing her a bottle of white wine, "And this." He handed her a bottle of ammonia and explained to her how to use them both. He then told her how to get to the room and Gabriella reluctantly set off for her destination. It was only when she reached the room did she realize that Mrs. Grayson had said _Mrs. Hockley._


	6. Chapter 6

**We just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. You guys are great! Thanks for reading and reviewing. A big thanks to Reese. You seem to love this story as much as we do, lol. We are having a blast doing this and since we both love Cal, it's fun! And on we go...**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Gabriella cleared her throat as she stood in front of the door where Mrs. Hockley presumably was. She would give anything to turn and leave right this moment, but as soon as Rachel heard what Mrs. Grayson had told her, she made her come up right away.

"Don't embarrass me, Gaby. Just do as Mrs. Grayson asked of you." She had said to Gaby as she propelled her to the staircase. Gabriella implored Rachel to be the one to help the woman, but Rachel was adamant about Gaby doing it.

It was bad enough that Mrs. Hockley was from the wealthiest family in town, not to mention the family owned the business where her brother Tony worked, but to walk into that room and pretend that she had the slightest idea of what to do was more terrifying than any fight she had witnessed at Verdetti's. She was not a ladies maid, she was cigarette girl. She had no idea how to act in this situation. What if she made a mistake? What if she said the wrong thing? Taking a shaky, deep breath she tapped on the door.

"Come in," she heard the reply in a muffled tone. Grasping and turning the handle, she opened the door slowly, peering in as she did.

"Yes, who is it?" the voice called again.

Gabriella searched the room until she found the woman standing next to a table, towel in hand dabbing at the red wine stain. She was a beautiful woman with dark shining hair and golden brown eyes. Her dress was violet gossamer with matching satin slippers and the jewels she wore sparkled beneath the yellow glow of the gas lamps. Gabriella had never seen anyone so elegant in all of her life. When she realized she was standing there gaping at her, she curtsied as Rachel had showed her. "Ma'am."

"Hello," she continued to dab at the stain. "I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess."

"Yes ma'am… I mean no ma'am," she answered quickly realizing how silly she sounded. "I've brought something to help you," she said holding up the items the cook had given her.

"Very well," she nodded and motioned for Gabriella to come forward. "I normally have my own handmaiden to take care of these things, but unfortunately I gave her the night off to attend a family event."

"Yes, ma'am," Gabriella replied and set them down on the table, examining the stain as she did so.

It was on the sleeve of her lovely gown and Gabriella reached for the towel and opened the bottle of white wine. She poured a bit on the towel and then began to dab at the stain just as the cook as told her to. When that was finished she fetched a bowl of cold water from the bathroom and used that and the ammonia and slowly the stain began to come out.

She worked in silence the entire time, keeping her mind focused on her task and finishing with it as quickly as possible. When it was done Mrs. Hockley lifted her sleeve and smiled approvingly in Gabriella's direction.

"Thank you," she nodded toward her. "What was your name again, dear?"

"Gabriella, ma'am," she answered and stood to her feet.

"And have you worked for the Grayson's long?"

"No ma'am," she told her. "I'm just here for the night."

"Well, I'll be sure to tell Mrs. Grayson what a wonderful help you've been," Mrs. Hockley said as she stood. "I shall return now, thank you Gabriella."

"Your welcome, ma'am," she said and curtsied at the same time. She stood there until Mrs. Hockley left the room then she turned back to the table and began to gather her things. She smiled to herself as relief swept through her. Mrs. Hockley wasn't as bad as she had imagined, in fact she was very nice.

She finished cleaning up after herself and left the bedroom, heading back downstairs to the kitchen. When she reached it there was all ready a tray waiting for her and before she knew it, she found herself weaving through the sea of party guests once more. A half hour more passed before she was able to go back to the solidarity of the kitchen and she walked as quickly as she could on her tired legs to get there. She was almost to the door when she heard high feminine voice call, "You there, girl,"

Knowing the voice was calling to her, Gabriella sighed heavily and turned towards it. The owner was a young woman, probably around her age, but seemed much older as she came towards Gabriella with purpose in her step. "I'd like a glass of Chardonnay before we begin dining," she announced, authority lining her voice.

"Yes, miss," Gabriella nodded and started to turn from her.

"Don't dilly dally either, my father is not paying you to stand around."

Gabriella's lips tightened at the woman's tone. "Yes, miss," she replied and quickly turned and went into the kitchen and the told the cook what she needed. A few moments later, she immerged from the kitchen with the glass elegantly atop its own small tray and found the young woman. She was chatting within a group of people, barely giving Gabriella so much as an raised eyebrow when she approached. She lifted the drink from its tray and took a delicate sip from the glass. Suddenly she began to sputter and cough holding the drink away from her as if it were poison.

"Can you do nothing right? I asked for Chardonnay, not Chablis! I detest Chablis. Can't you tell the difference?" She thrust the glass back to Gabriella who grasped it before it tumbled and crashed to the floor.

"Miss, I-" Gabriella quickly tried to explain the mistake wasn't hers. She honestly didn't know one from the other, it was the cook who had picked the bottle and poured. She realized then that all eyes were on her, staring at her as if had done something dreadful.

"I cannot stand incompetence," the young woman huffed. "When I ask for a specific wine, I expect that wine to be brought to me. Is that understood?"

Gabriella felt her whole body tense at the condescending tone in which this woman was speaking to her. Just because she didn't know the difference in wines did not make her incompetent. Plastering a fake smile on her lips, she lifted her head a notch and answered, "Yes, ma'am, I'm sorry for the mistake." She made to move away from her, but suddenly a wicked idea came to her and before she could stop herself, she pretended as if someone had walked behind her and given her a right good shove. She let herself fall a few inches forward, just close enough to let the contents in the glass spill all over the woman's beautiful pink gown. "Oh pardon me," she said with a slight gasp. "It seems I've gone and soiled your gown. How clumsy of me."

"Oh!" the woman cried and stepped back, a horrified look upon her face. "You wretched little fool, look what you've done!"

Gabriella feigned surprise, but could not keep the small smile from her lips. That would teach that pompous cow to talk down to her. Chablis indeed…

"You did that on purpose!" the woman accused as she looked up and saw Gabriella's face. "I'll have you thrown out for this."

Gabriella's smile widened… those were just the words she needed to hear. "Don't bother, I'll see myself out," she said as she dangled the wine glass between her fingers before letting it fall to the floor.

"How dare you!" the woman exclaimed.

"What is going on here, Lilah?" asked a man who had just walked up to them.

Gabriella was too absorbed in the humor of the situation to realize how familiar that voice sounded.

"This, this… stupid little fool deliberately spilled wine all over me," Lilah pointed toward Gabriella agitatedly. "I want her removed from my sight! She isn't fit to be within ten feet of decent people."

That did it! Gabriella flung off her little white cap, taking pins with her. Her hair tumbled down her back as she crumpled it in her hand. She may be poor but she wasn't about to stand there and be insulted!

"Good God!" the man exclaimed. "_Gabriella?"_

Shockwaves reverberated through her body as she turned to the man. Her eyes widened in astonishment as she realized that it was Cal standing there looking at her in much the same way she was looking at him. She couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her, but it _was_ him.

"You _know_ her?" Lilah asked, her voice taking on a disgusted tone.

Neither said anything for a moment too shocked to even respond. Clamping her mouth shut, Gabriella drew herself up and let her fiery gaze land on him. This night just went from bad to worse in a matter of minutes.

"What are you doing here?" he stepped forward shaking his head as he did.

"Cal, I demand to know what this is about. How do you know this person?" Lilah's petulant voice cracked the silence, but again, neither spoke.

Gabriella's mind raced with reasons she should be angry but all she could feel at the moment was the very strong need to get away from there. If these were the kind of people that he was associated with than she had been right in her demand that he leave her alone. She wanted nothing to do with them ever again. Turning on her heel, she threw the cap down and stalked toward the double doors leading out of the room.

"Gabriella, wait!" she heard him behind her. She increased her pace but he quickly caught up with her. Taking her by the arm he turned her around to face him. "You can't leave without telling me why you're here."

"Can't I?" she snapped and jerked free from him. "Just leave me alone." She continued through the doors and out into the large foyer. She eyed two other double doors and quickened her pace to get to them hoping for once Cal would just do as she had asked. Her hopes were quickly dashed when she glanced over her shoulder and saw him right on her trail. He followed her through the doors and into a glassed in porch that she could only guess was a greenhouse of some type. She stopped mid step, seeing windows at every angel; around her and below her, and had no idea where to go next. Her only hope of escape seemed to be the way she had come in. She reluctantly turned around, seeing Cal slowly closing the doors behind him.

"There's no way out so you have to talk to me," he said, his voice slightly echoing around them. "Unless you plan on walking through glass, that is."

She crossed her arms and glared, "Isn't that lucky for you?"

"Well now that you mention it, this does benefit me doesn't it? I can have a rational conversation with you, without the threat of you leaving unexpectedly." He moved closer to her. "So would you mind explaining to me why you are in that uniform? Since when do you work for the Grayson's?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," she answered almost defiantly. "I work for a living to _earn_ my money." She turned away from him, scoffing, "And apparently you are more well off than I imagined if you're here as their guest."

He followed her response with an irritated sigh. "I don't have to explain myself to you either, Gabriella. The fact that I have money has never been a factor in our relationship as far as I'm concerned."

"Relationship?" her voice was loud and annoyed. "You stalking me for days, pestering me and then taking advantage of me of me the one time I let my guard down around you is hardly what I would a call a relationship!"

"Stalking you? That's rather harsh, wouldn't you say?"

"No, in fact I think it's right on target."

He nodded, his jaw clenching as the frustration built up inside of him. "So that's what you think I've been doing, is it? Stalking you?" he asked with a stone glare that made her go cold.

Before Gabriella could even respond he continued speaking, moving closer to her as he did. "You have no idea what you've done to me have you? Don't you realize the reason I come to Verdetti's every night is because the first time I laid eyes on you I knew you were different. I came there because seeing you made me forget all of this!" he flung his hand in the air, indicating all of his surroundings and then suddenly moved towards her, pursing his lips together, obviously holding back something that wanted to escape. After a moment the tension in his face dissipated and he looked her straight in the eye, sending his emotions through his gaze. "I come there because when I am away from you, you haunt my dreams… the very thought of you drives me to distraction. You're the only woman I've wanted this badly and don't tell me you haven't felt it, because I know you have."

Gabriella stared at him, perplexed by his words. She had never had anyone say anything like that to her before. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest that she could hear it in her ears. Dear God, she _did_ want him… in spite of the weeks of telling herself she didn't, telling herself that he was no good and that nothing good could come from being around him, she wanted him. Before she even knew she was going to do it, she reached up and pulled him down to her, eagerly covering her mouth with his. Her pent up feelings of frustration were released as she kissed him, cupping his head in her hands.

The boldness of her movements shook Cal to his very soul, but he quickly found her pace and pulled her tightly against him, kissing her in return with equal fervor. The days of not seeing her, not touching her were forgotten as he plundered her sweet mouth.

Gabriella pushed herself up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. The kiss seemed to go on and on until Gabriella's legs began to shake beneath her. Finally the intenseness gave way to tenderness and he took over, turning the kiss into soft caresses. He left her mouth and grazed his lips over her cheeks, her eyes and nose.

He lifted her chin and softly kissed her mouth again. She could feel the smile on his lips as she let out a contented sigh. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked between soft nips.

She laughed huskily and lowered her head until his lips were resting on her forehead. "I'm not sure what any of this means, actually. You were the last person I expected to see here and this is the last thing I expected to happen."

"Same here," he answered in return with a small laugh of his own.

"Cal! Where are you?" Lilah's voice carried to them.

They pulled back and stared at each other. "She can't find us in here," Gabriella shook her head tensely.

Cal closed his eyes in frustration. "I'll go to her, but this is not over."

"How can this possibly work-"

He cut her off quickly. "No, don't say anything." He bent his head and swiftly kissed her again. "Tomorrow… I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he turned to the door, leaving Gabriella staring after him and wondering how in the world this _relationship _was ever going to work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_November 3, 1909_

One week later, Gabriella found herself standing in the alley behind Verdetti's, her coat wrapped tightly around her, her arms crossed over her chest as she shifted back and forth on her feet trying to keep herself warm against the cold November evening. She looked up the alley for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, knowing that she could only give him a few more minutes before she _had_ to go in.

It had become a ritual for her; meeting Cal before her shift started every night. Really, it was the only time the two had to themselves. Marco still insisted that Tony or Adrian be there after she left every night to walk her home and seeing Cal during the day, in broad daylight, where anyone could see and race to tell her brothers was out of the question.

Instead they had been reduced to the ten or fifteen minutes she could spare before work every evening without it looking too suspicious. Of course, Cal was still a regular inside the club, but now that Gabriella and he had come to a place where both of them were quite comfortable. He kept himself hidden in the shadows and Gabriella knew that no matter where she was or what she was doing, he was keeping an eye on her. Strangely enough, it didn't bother her like she thought it would. If Marco, Tony or Adrian had tried something like that she would have been livid, but with Cal, it was different. She trusted him now, more so than she had ever trusted anyone outside of her family.

Also surprising, was the fact that his wealth, once such a disturbance for her, now seemed small and insignificant. She no longer cared that the clothes he wore cost more than she made in a year, or that hardly paid attention to how he spent his money. She just plain enjoyed being with him, though that ever-present fear that someone in her family or at work would find out was always lurking. She had learned ways to push it aside though, even if it was only for a few moments.

She turned and looked up the alley again, disappointment starting to build up inside of her when suddenly she saw a dark figure in a long coat rushing towards her. Her heart did a little jump as she realized it was him and she eagerly let him come closer to her and embrace her tightly.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said in a rush of breath.

"I was about to give up on you," she answered, reaching around to embrace him as well.

"It was my father. I couldn't get away as quickly as I wanted," he laughed huskily as he pulled her in for a quick but passionate kiss. He reached up to cup her cheek but he pulled back, his brows furrowed in concern. "You're freezing. Look at you, this is ridiculous," he shook his head in frustration. "You, waiting outside in this cold so we can have a few minutes alone."

"I don't mind," she replied and snuggled against him. "I don't feel that cold."

"Well, I do mind," he growled. "I'm not particularly fond of sneaking around like this."

"You know it has to be this way," she told him with a sigh. "If my brothers knew about you-"

"So let them know about me. You're going to have to sooner or later because I'm not going anywhere."

"It's not that easy. They would never understand."

"So you keep telling me."

She pulled away from him, "I wish you would trust me on this. I told you they were protective of me. I've told you that over and over again."

"And haven't I proved to you by now that I have no intention of doing anything that would bring you harm?"

She nodded, "Yes, you have, but-"

"Gaby! They're calling for you," a voice called from inside. Gabriella looked back towards the door, knowing that it was Maggie.

"I have to go," she said turning back to him. He nodded, but Gabriella could see how reluctant he was to let her go. She moved towards him and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you in there."

Again, he nodded and Gabriella gave his hand a squeeze before she rushed inside and quickly began to get ready for the long night ahead of her. A few moments later, Cal found himself slipping into his usual table in the back corner of Verdetti's and making himself comfortable in the dark shadows that concealed him. Gabriella had yet to immerge from the back room, but he suspected she would at any moment.

Men were filing in off the streets talking in loud voices and finding their own tables near the stage. The barmaids were starting to come around and take orders, laughing and flirting as they did. Finally, he saw Gabriella wearing that silky black number that he had found quite attractive on her since the first night he was here.

She went behind the bar to get her tray, just like she always did and he watched as she did a quick scan of the club, her eyes finally coming to rest on him. She smiled at him and he gave her a nod back and watched as she slipped the strap around her neck and began to make her rounds through the tables.

She was beautiful and it angered him that he wasn't the only one who saw it. Men pawed at her as if she were some animal, their wedding bands quite visible as they did so, but she brushed them off, much the same way she had with him in the beginning and continued on. He didn't like it, but his hands were tied as much as he hated to admit it. It was all part of her job. If she needed him though, he was there, ready to take them on just like he had done the last time.

He watched as she maneuvered her way through the tables and slowly began to near his own. Her smile brightened the dark corner as she approached,

"Cigarette's?" she asked with a smile that only the two of them would understand.

He nodded and slid his money across the table to her. She plucked the bill off the scratched and worn surface of the table and put it into her bag. She then gave him his change and then set the box of cigarettes down in front of him.

"Will there be anything else?" she asked and he shook his head. She gave him another beautiful smile and was off again to the next table. He breathed in deeply as he watched her walk away, then slowly exhaled trying to calm himself.

How she managed to do that never ceased to amaze him. It drove him mad, but he it was something he enjoyed, even if he was unable to explain to himself or anyone else. He wished he had found the words earlier, though he doubted it would have benefited him much at all. He had a closed-door session with his father that night after dinner and the topic of conversation, much to his irritation, had been Lilah Grayson.

"A fine match." His father had said. "Both handsome and profitable."

Cal had no doubt about that, but the thought of making her his wife made him cringe. She was beautiful enough, smart, elegant, but she wasn't for him, her manner completely repulsed him. He had Gabriella to thank for that one. He had always suspected that Lilah's sweetness was exaggerated, but he had no idea how far gone it was until her encounter with Gabriella the other night. He didn't a need a woman like that; worrying about her ability to communicate with others, her lack of courtesy. He was a Hockley, a member of one of the most prestigious families in Pittsburgh and the last thing he needed was scandal.

Though proud of his name at times, there were also times when he wasn't and one of those times was when he was debating telling Gabriella the truth. For some reason he didn't want her to know his true identity as of yet. When she finally pressed him to tell her, he had given her his middle name of Stanford as his last name. It wasn't necessarily a lie, but it wasn't necessarily the truth, either. He would tell her the truth when the time was right, but for now he was comfortable with her not knowing.

He watched her with ease that came from knowing that, in spite of the men that leered at her, she was his and his alone. Every now and again she would glance over at him and give him a soft smile. His pulse quickened when she did and he had to wonder at his own reaction. When had a woman ever brought such a response from him? None that he could think of. Gabriella was one of a kind that much was for sure.

As the hour passed, he stood from his chair and walked over to the bar to stretch his legs. He pulled out one of the cigarettes he had bought from Gabriella and lit the match to the tip. He looked up and saw Lyle stop in front of him, a stony glare on his beefy face. He blew out the match and released the smoke he had inhaled at the same time. "Is there a problem?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"How much longer you gonna hang around here?" the man asked gruffly.

"Excuse me?"

The rotund man threw a rag over his shoulder and leaned forward on the bar, narrowing his eyes on Cal. "I don't what your story is, but I care about that little gal over there… so do her brothers. They wouldn't take to kindly to her being hurt or worse. Fact is, neither would I."

Cal lowered his eyes to the glowing tip of the cigarette he held. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm not planning on hurting her. I care about her, too."

Lyle grunted and shook his head. "You ain't foolin' nobody, mister. I know your type and I've seen it all. You just better mind what I'm sayin' to ya. That little gal gets hurt and you're gonna pay one way or the other."

Cal felt his skin prickle with agitation. He knew the man only meant to protect Gabriella, but he didn't like being threatened. He drew himself up and stared down at him. "I appreciate the warning, but quite frankly, I don't have to answer to you about my intentions where she's concerned. What happens between us is our business, not yours… got it?"

Lyle sneered at what attempted to be a smile. "It ain't me you need to be worried about. Her brothers get a hold of ya and you don't stand a chance in hell… got it?" he pushed back and walked away from him.

Gabriella hurriedly dressed in the back room when her shift ended. She was trying to go as fast as possible to be with Cal before Adrian or Tony came for her. Breathlessly she rushed out into the club searching for him in the smoky darkness. She looked for him in his usual spot but didn't see him.

She moved through the crowd, looking around for him as she did. She finally saw him at the bar and stopped dead in her tracks. He was there alright, but he was not alone. One of the barmaids named Carmen was standing with him with her slinky body rubbing provocatively against him. She watched as she threw her dark head back in husky laughter. Whatever he said to her made her laugh again and she reached up and slid her finger down his face.

Gabriella felt her insides tighten as hot jealousy spread through her. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, she gripped her fist not sure what to do about what she was witnessing. Before she could even decide, she saw Cal reach into his pocket and slip her a bill. Carmen took it, leaned slightly forward and slid the money down between her breasts, all the while giving him a lust filled smile.

Gritting her teeth, she let out a growl of frustration and turned on her heel. Angrily, she stormed toward the dressing room deciding to take the back entrance out. What a fool she was! She should have known it was too good to be true. He was no better than any other man that came in there! They were all the same and he was no different!

"Gabriella!" she heard her name and instantly knew that it was him. She didn't even bother to turn back, instead she sped up and ripped through the door, slamming it behind her. She had crossed the room when she heard the door open.

"Gabriella, stop!"

She ignored him and rushed to the back entrance door, slamming through it just as fiercely. She ran out and down the back alley, her long skirts swishing as she moved. She lifted them and sped up.

"Gabriella, stop this instant!" Cal shouted behind her.

She didn't turn back. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. Anger and hurt fueled her forward, but he was just as determined and in a matter of moments he caught up with her. Grabbing her arm, he swung her around to face him.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted at him and jerked her arm back.

"You're completely overreacting," he shook his head in frustration.

"Don't tell me what I am! I know what I saw!"

"It was nothing! She brought me a drink, I gave her a tip, that was it."

"Yes, I saw the tip you gave her," she gritted heavily.

"I did nothing to encourage her, I swear it, Gabriella."

"I know what I saw," she repeated. "I thought I could trust you. I thought you were different."

"You can and I am," he answered tersely. "Do you think it's any different for me? I watch those men staring at you, wanting you, _lusting_ after you as you walk by. I hear the things they say to you and it turns my stomach. Sometimes it's all I can do to sit there and watch it."

Silence hung thick in the air around them. Neither of them could find the words to mend the hurt they were feeling. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, realizing that maybe she had overreacted. She wanted to tell herself it was because she had expected him to hurt her, had been waiting for it to happen, but she knew that was not the truth. Her reaction was more simple in its root, more simple than she could admit.

"I'm sorry," he sighed after a moment. "We only have a short time together, let's not spend it fighting."

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella looked regretfully up at him. "I'm sorry, too. I- I hadn't stop to think of what you must feel when you're in there. I guess I'm used to it. Those men mean nothing to me-"

"-the same way she means nothing to me," he interrupted her. "It's you I want, it's you I want to be with… no one else."

Gabriella managed a small smile. "Are you sure? It's not too late to run while you still can."

Cal answer was to pull her close and capture her mouth in a searing kiss. He held her tightly against him, letting the heat from his body warm her in the cold, night air. She opened herself to his probing lips, loving the feel and taste of him against her tongue. When he finally pulled back, he gently cupped her face and smiled. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes," she breathed. She went to kiss him again when suddenly an angry voice broke through her foggy brain and shattered the calm around them.

"Get your filthy hands off of my sister!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews as always. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight**

"You heard me! Get your hands off of her!" Adrian growled taking one swift step forward and grabbing Gabriella's arm, pulling her out of Cal's grasp.

"Adrian, stop it!" she cried.

"Shut up, Gaby, I'll deal with this!" he shot an angry glare in Cal's direction. "Just who do you think you are putting your hands on my sister?" Adrian demanded putting himself directly in front of Cal's face. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you to a pulp?"

Gabriella didn't give Cal a chance to answer. She pushed her way in between her brother and the man who's arms she had been in only moments before. "Leave him alone, he hasn't done anything wrong!"

Adrian spun on his younger sister. "Hasn't done anything- Gaby his hands were all over you!"

"By my choice and they weren't all over me, it was just a kiss!"

Cal cleared his throat. "Look if I may speak, I meant your sister no harm nor would I let any harm come to her."

"I don't want to hear anything from you," Adrian snapped.

Gabriella pursed her lips in frustration. "Adrian, I'm fine. I don't need you to protect me. I can take care of myself."

"What's gotten in to you?" he shook his head in angry dismay. "Don't you realize what you're doing? He's one of them! You know their type, you see it every day. They use girls like you; naïve, looking for a way out, and it always ends the same way, you degraded and brokenhearted and I won't have it!"

"Neither will I," Cal's voice suddenly responded, echoing loudly on the dark street. He gave Gabriella a gentle push off to side and put himself directly in front of Adrian. "I would never do that to her. I care about your sister very much."

Adrian glared at him. "Why should I believe anything that comes out of your mouth? You don't even have enough decency to properly ask our permission to see her."

"That was also my choice," Gabriella said defensively. "I didn't want any of you to know about him. I didn't want you to treat him like you're treating him right now. He's done nothing wrong."

Adrian snorted and shook his head again. "I don't believe this. Have you lost your senses, Gaby? His type never do the right thing. He and I both know he's only after one thing and one thing only!"

Cal drew himself up at Adrian's insult. "I take exception to that comment. I am a gentleman and have never taken advantage of a woman and I don't intend to start now."

"Gentleman? Really? Is it gentlemanly to be mauling my sister in this back alley? Your full of it and you know it," Adrian spat toward him.

"Adrian! I have had enough of this," Gabriella hotly faced her brother. "You have no right to say these things to him. If you want me to go home than you better stop acting this way. I mean it, Adrian and you know I do."

"Gaby-"

"No," she cut him off. "I mean it. If you don't stop right now, you can go home alone and Cal can take me when I'm ready to go. I won't be bullied by you or anyone else. I thought you of all people would understand why I've kept this secret and now you're acting no better than Marco."

"I'm just trying to watch out for you," he said, his voice more calmer now. "You're my kid sister and if I am acting like Marco, it's only because I know what his reaction would be."

"Adrian, I can make my own decisions about MY life. I like Cal, we like being together… please don't make this hard for me. Trust me to make my own choices. I'm not stupid and I'm not careless. You all have raised me to be strong, now trust me to be that."

Her brother looked at her for a long moment and then lowered his eyes, releasing a deep seated breath as he did. "Gaby, you know this can't last. This, whatever it is, is not you. How do you _know _you can trust him?"

She glanced over at Cal, who was looking at them with expectation. "Because, I know him. He's not like those other men, he's different."

"If Marco finds out-"

"He won't" she cut him off. "If you don't tell him. Marco and Tony don't have to know about this. They wouldn't be as understanding as you are."

Despite the complement Gabriella had so subtly thrown in, Adrian's angry expression remained. She took a deep breath searching deep down for any other convincing words she might have when she saw his glare begin to soften. It was slow at first but within moments, it was gone altogether and she could feel herself sigh with relief.

"I hate the way you fight."

She smiled a small smile and nodded, "But you can't say it doesn't work."

"No," he said with a shake of his head, "I can't. This doesn't mean I approve," he said and shot a look in Cal's direction, "But I do trust you and I know you wouldn't do anything to put yourself in danger."

Gabriella put a hand on his arm in gratitude. "Thank you," she replied softly.

He nodded, "Yeah."

She smiled again and then looked back at Cal, who stood there watching the two of them looking quite of out of place. She turned back to her brother, "Start for home, okay. I'll catch up."

The hint of a scowl appeared on Adrian's face, but he turned and began to move down the street anyway, before Gabriella could chastise him. She turned around and looked at Cal.

"I'm sorry. I told you my brothers are protective of me," she said as she moved closer to him.

"Yes, I see what you mean. Are they all like him?"

"No," she grinned in spite of her answer. "They're worse. But, let's not talk about them right now. We don't have much time."

Cal grimaced slightly as he took her hand. "We never seem to have enough time."

"I know, but that's why we should appreciate the time we do have," Gabriella wrapped her arms around him. "Will you come again tomorrow night?"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," he told her firmly. "It's the highlight of my day to come to Verdetti's and see you."

She laughed. "I'm sure you're just saying that. Your days have to be filled with far more excitement and luxury than Verdetti's could ever dream of having and as for me, well I think that answer is obvious. I'm nothing like the women you're used to."

"No, you're not," he agreed shaking his head. "You're far more woman than any woman I've ever known."

A warm feeling came over her at his words. He pulled her closer and she let him, her heart speeding up as he lowered his head. Once his lips touched hers, she let out a small sigh and leaned into him. This time his kiss was soft and tender, gently coaxing her to respond, which Gabriella did without reservation. She never tired of the taste and feel of him, he was wonderful. All too soon he pulled back and smiled down at her.

"You should go. I don't want your brother to have any more ammunition against me."

She nodded. "Yes, you're right," she paused for a moment. "Cal, I…" she wanted to say the words that she knew were in her heart, but she hesitated, afraid of what saying them would mean for her. Instead, she answered, "I will see you tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night," he nodded and watched her as she stepped away from him. She blew him a kiss and then turned to meet up with Adrian, who was waiting for her up ahead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was up early the next morning, but even though she had barely slept, it was noticeable to everyone on that she was in good spirits. The skies were gray and threatened rain, or possibly snow, but she couldn't have imagined more perfect weather. Everything about the day made her smile, even Adrian's less than warm attitude towards her.

He had kept his promise and said nothing to anyone about what had happened the night before, but that didn't stop him from sending her glances every now and then that told her he was displeased with her. She managed to brush them off and keep the smile she had woken up with all morning long.

A knock at their door was shown to be their Aunt Marion, who came bustling in, shaking off rain droplets that had just started falling. "Mercy me, this weather is terrible," she said as she stripped off her coat.

"Nice to see you, Aunt Marion," Gabriella reached over and kissed her cold cheek.

"Gabriella, I'm so glad you're here. I have wonderful news, just wonderful," she smiled brightly. She was soon greeted by the rest of the family where upon they settled down in the living area.

"So, tell us of your good news, Aunt Marion," Adrian prompted her. "I could use some," he said sending Gabriella an annoyed look.

"Well," she started. "I didn't want to wait any longer to tell you all what I have to tell you. I know you're going to be quite pleased."

"What is it?" Gabriella smiled with the rest of them at their aunt's boisterous behavior.

"It's about you, Gabriella," she turned to her, clasping her hands together. "The most wonderful thing has happened."

Through a puzzled frown Gabriella still smiled, unsure of what her aunt could be talking about. "What? This suspense is killing me."

"You, my dear, are a very lucky young lady. Mrs. Victoria Hockley herself has made an offer to you to come work for her and her family. Apparently, she was most impressed with you the other night. She wants you to start immediately."

Gabriella stared at her aunt, a stunned expression on her face. She heard everyone began to laugh and exclaim their surprise at the news, but she couldn't find any words to say.

"Gaby, that _is_ wonderful news," Helena, holding a squirming Stefania, said as reached over and took her hand. "I'm so happy for you."

Gabriella managed to turn to her sister-in-law and smile, but she wasn't sure it actually reached her face.

"This is the best news I've heard all week," Marco replied with nod. "Now, she can leave Verdetti's for good and have a respectable job, one the family can be proud of."

_Leave Verdetti's? _the words echoed through her head. She looked around the room at the happy faces of her family, especially Adrian. If she left Verdetti's, what of Cal? When would she see him again if she was working for the Hockley's and most probably living there? She felt a slight twinge of panic rise in her chest at the thought. She didn't want to leave Verdetti's if it meant she couldn't see Cal again.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Aunt Marion asked. "Are you feeling alright, dear?"

All eyes turned to her as she stood from her chair. "I… I'm just a bit overwhelmed I guess." That's when she noticed Tony and strangely he didn't look as happy as the rest of the family. As a matter of fact, he didn't look happy at all. Her feeling was correct when he finally spoke.

"She's not going to work for the Hockley's and that's final." he said in his deep, baritone voice. Everyone stopped and looked at him. For a moment, no one said anything.

Then Marco stood and faced his brother. "What's that you said?"

"You heard me, she's not doing it," he replied stonily.

Marco glared at Tony, clasping his hands on his hips. "She is doing it and _that's_ final. I want her out that hellhole and this is the answer."

Tony, who was taller than his older brother, stood and looked down at him with a dark expression on his face. "I'd rather she stay at Verdetti's than work for those people."

"That's not what you said last week. Last week you were all for it," Marco pointed out derisively.

"That was for one night and it wasn't for the Hockley's," Tony answered, matching Marco's demeanor.

"I'm the head of this family and I say she's going," Marco answered with finality.

"Wait," Gabriella heard herself say. She stood from her chair and faced them all. "Doesn't anyone even care what I think or want? Has anyone even asked me if I want to go?"

"You're going," Marco shot out quickly.

"Marco," Helena frowned at her husband. "We should at least hear what Gaby has to say."

"Thank you, Helena," Gabriella acknowledged with a nod. "This is my life and it should be my choice. I'm tired of you all thinking you can tell me what to do."

"Well dear, what are you going to do?" Aunt Marion asked beside her. "Mrs. Hockley is a very, very important woman. This is a rare opportunity for you and a chance for a better life."

Stung at her aunt's words, she drew herself up. "What's wrong with my life? I happen to like my life the way it is. I like working at Verdetti's, I like living here," she stopped at shot a look toward Marco, "_most_ of the time. I'm happy here and working there for Mrs. Hockley doesn't guarantee me happiness or a better life."

"You're going," Marco answered again, ignoring her reply.

"Marco!" she started. "I have to think about this. Stop saying I'm going like that's the end of it. This is my decision to make."

Marco walked over to her and stopped just short of where she stood. "I promised Mama before she passed that I would look out for you and take care of you. Against my better judgment I let you work at Verdetti's only until something better came along, well here it is. This is your chance, Gabriella. I want you to take this job."

Gabriella glanced around the room at the rest of her family and all but Tony looked at her expectantly. She swallowed back as she looked at all of their faces while at the same time hearing the echo of Marco's words in her head. She thought of her mother and knew without a doubt that if she was here she would have encouraged her to take the job. She thought of Mrs. Hockley and how kind she had been to her that night, and then she thought of Cal. He really was the only thing holding her back from saying 'Yes'. The thought of not seeing him everyday, even if it was for only a few moments, was painful, but it was even more painful to think of disappointing her family.

She gave Marco a quick nod of her head. "Fine," she answered, her voice unsure but steady. "I'll do it. I'll take the job."

Everyone smiled and hugged her, everyone but Tony who turned and left the room. With a heavy heart, she hugged them back but her mind went to Cal. She knew she would have to tell him tonight, she just didn't know how in the world she was going to find the words.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

A bolt of lightening streaked across the sky as Gabriella stepped out onto the cold, wet pavement behind Verdetti's. The rain was falling so hard it was coming down in sheets. She searched the darkness for Cal, he had come in late and she had not had the chance to speak to him even once.

The night had started off hectic and it didn't get any better. She slipped while putting on her black dress and ripped the hem out, Virginia, the other 'cigarette girl' hadn't shown and she had to work the entire room on her own, she dropped her tray while pulling away from an amorous admirer, but worst of all was Tony, who had shown up halfway through her shift, drinking and angry. She had never seen her brother that way before. He was sullen and brooding as he sat at the bar drinking one beer after the other. Once she had a moment, she approached him warily..

"Tony," she called his name.

He turned to her and clenched his jaw when he saw her. "Shouldn't you be working?" he replied shortly.

"I am, I'm just surprised to see you in here."

He shook his head. "Can't a guy get a drink without getting the third degree?"

"There's no need to get defensive," she answered. He snorted and turned back to his beer, picking up the mug and draining the glass. He slammed it back down on the counter and yelled to Lyle for another.

"Tony, if this is about my taking the job-"

"Don't take it," he sliced his gaze heavily to her. "You don't have to work there for those people. Don't let Marco bully you."

She released a breath and sat down next to him. "I'm not being bullied. It's a good job, Tony."

He turned away from her with a short nod, lifting the fresh brew Lyle had sat down in front of him. "It's bad enough I work for them but you... you're better than that, Gaby."

"Tony, there's no way they can be as bad as you say. Besides I'm going to be working for Mrs. Hockley, not her husband," she told him in the softest voice she could manage under her stress.

"It doesn't matter!" he fired back. "That whole family is poison! They think they have it all just because they have more money than anyone else in the city!"

Gabriella flinched at his outburst. She had never seen Tony so upset. Not sure what to do, she turned to Lyle who was watching the whole scene with keen interest.

"Tony-"

"No! I'm through talking. You do what you want but don't expect me to be happy about it." He stood and shoved his mug back, almost toppling it over. "I'm outta here," he slammed his hat on his head and staggered to the front door.

"Tony, wait!" she stood and started after him.

"Don't girl," Lyle's voice stopped her. "He's drunk and he's in no mood to talk. Just let him be."

"He's in no condition to go anywhere. What if something happens to him?"

"He'll be just fine," he said and lifted the discarded mug. He stared at her, urging to let it go with his expression.

She stood for a moment and with a growl of frustration she grabbed her tray and stalked back to the main room. She was so angry she went about her work with silent irritation. She was in no mood to speak to anyone, not even Cal. When her shift finally ended she was in the back room changing when Maggie slipped her a note. It was from Cal. He wanted her to meet him in the alley.

That's where she was now, waiting for him.

* * *

It was a miserable night and it didn't seem to be getting any better, Cal mused irritably as he made his way back to the alley. He had been delayed at the office, his mother and father wanted to discuss the upcoming Thanksgiving dinner with the Grayson's and his relationship with Lilah. He wasn't very forthcoming, much to his mother's disappointment. By the time he had gotten to the Palace it was too late to see Gabriella alone. Of course he knew there was always the chance to see her after her shift was over, but they had so few moments together to begin with, to subtract more only made his mood fouler.

He had only got a few feet when he saw two men scuffling in the rain. The darkness prevented him from seeing much of them beyond their moving forms.

"Get off me!"

"I'm taking you home," said the slighter man as he grabbed for larger man.

"I said get off me!" he growled and pushed him back. "I don't need you're help little brother. I'm just fine," the words were slurred and yet they reverberated anger.

"You're drunk."

"Yes, I am and I'll be getting drunker still. You got a problem with that?"

"Just come home," the younger man sighed and shook his head.

"No," came the clipped answer. He staggered backwards and pointed his finger at him. "I'm not coming home."

As the man walked off, Cal diligently approached the remaining man and saw to his surprise that it was Gabriella's brother, Adrian. He adjusted his umbrella over his head and gave him a nod. "Everything okay?"

The young man glared over at him before bending over to scoop his hat from the ground. Ignoring the question Cal asked he positioned it on his head. "You here to see my sister again I suppose."

"Yes," he answered without guilt. He needed to make it clear he was going nowhere.

"You know, I don't understand why a man like you is running after my sister. You can have any kind of woman you want. Why her?"

Cal shifted before answering. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. "She's different I suppose. She doesn't expect anything from me, she wants nothing from me. I find that a rare thing."

Adrian stared at him for a moment and then he stepped forward, a few feet from his face. "You hurt her and there won't any place you can hide. I will hunt you down, make no mistake about that."

Cal stiffened at the threat. He wasn't used to being talked to in such a way. He stared at the hot headed young man and had no doubt he meant what he said, but he wasn't going to show he was bothered by it. "I care for your sister, it is not my intention to hurt her as I have stated before."

Adrian only glared at him.

Adrian?" they heard a familiar voice call. Gaby appeared out of the darkness, wrapped tightly in her coat running towards her brother. It was only when she reached them did she realize that Cal was there as well.

"I was just coming to get you," Adrian said to her as she neared them.

Cal positioned the umbrella over her head. "I was coming for you, too." Cal looked pointedly over at Adrian as he spoke.

She gave Cal a smile to let him know she appreciated his gesture and then turned back to Adrian. "Have you seen Tony? He was here earlier and he was drinking heavily."

"Yeah, he just left. He's pretty drunk and he seems intent on drinking more."

"I tried to get him to stay, but he wouldn't listen to me," she told him worriedly.

"He wouldn't listen to me, either. I've gotta find him before he does something stupid."

Gabriella could hear the concern in Adrian's voice. Tony must be worse off than she imagined.

"It would be a lot easier if I had some help in finding him," he said giving her a look that plainly said 'come with me'. Gabriella opened her mouth to respond but stopped when she remembered that Cal was standing next to her. She hadn't been alone with him all night and desperately wanted to speak with him.

"Surely you're not considering traipsing around in this weather are you? Let your brother handle this," he said, his irritation plainly showing.

"She can make up her own mind," Adrian snapped.

Cal shot Adrian as took her by the hand and led her back a distance. He positioned himself between her and her brother, facing her in the process. "I've waited all day to see you and I don't want you go."

"I don't want to, but I really should help find my brother," she said as if that explained everything.

"He's a grown man is he not? Besides, if he's been drinking I don't want you around him. He's a danger to not only himself but to those around him."

Instantly her expression changed and she frowned angrily at him. "I don't have to have your approval to do this. My brother could be in trouble."

"This is ridiculous," he fumed. "I can't even believe we're discussing this."

"And I can't believe that you're acting this way," she shook her head angrily.

"For God's sake, Gabriella, its freezing and it's pouring down rain. I can't let you go off on this foolish mission. What if something happens to you?"

"I can take care of myself," she told him firmly. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Cal stared grimly down at her. "Then I'll go with you."

"No," she answered him quickly. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Gabriella," his frustration grew with each passing minute.

"I'm sorry," she placed a hand on his chest and then turned away from him. He pulled her back and roughly brought his mouth down hers. At first she stiffened, but then she gradually relaxed as he held her tight. His lips moved over hers forcefully until she responded to him. He slowly pulled back and stared down at her.

"Take this," he growled as he exchanged the umbrella from his hand to hers, still holding her against him. "And be careful."

She nodded and gripped the umbrella tightly. She took his hand, squeezed it and then moved away from him, joining Adrian. Cal watched them leave, feeling his frustration bubbling beneath the surface. He was getting tired of her family interfering with his plans. Whatever it took, he would have Gabriella all to himself one way or the other.

* * *

After nearly an hour of searching the two found Tony at a bar in particularly bad section of the neighborhood. He hadn't had much to drink there, but it was more than enough to where he couldn't walk on his own, leaving Gabriella and Adrian to practically drag him back to their apartment building. He didn't say much and what he did say was incoherent and made little since to either one of them.

They managed to get him up to the apartment he and Adrian shared. He fell heavily onto the bed, immediately rolling on his side. Adrian and Gabriella stepped back and took several deep breaths. "I've never seen him this bad," Adrian finally said.

"He's more upset with me than I thought," she shook her head. "He doesn't want me to take the Hockley job."

"Well, I don't either, but you don't see me turning into a drunk over it, do ya?"

Gabriella almost laughed. "No, your mouth does enough of the work for you." She then frowned again, looking down at Tony's limp body. "I hate it when he's sore at me. Marco I can take, but not him."

"Same here," he commiserated with her.

"How long do you think he'll stay sore at me?"

"I don't know, Sis. Tony doesn't exactly share if you know what I mean."

Gabriella nodded because she did know what he meant. Of the three brothers, Tony was the most tight-lipped where his opinions were concerned... until tonight, that is.

Adrian put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, we should get you back before Marco starts his pacing in front of the door."

Gabriella nodded. "You should stay here with him though, just in case."

"He'll be out a while. I'll walk you down and then I'll come back up to check on him before I hit the sheets."

"Okay," she nodded and the two went downstairs to Marco's. He was up when they entered, but they didn't tell him about Tony. He frowned at their appearance and they told him they caught in the rain. Shivering, she said her goodnights to everyone and went to her room and closed the door behind her.

Exhausted, she discarded her wet clothes, dried herself off and put on her nightgown. As she crawled into bed she caught site of her maid's uniform hanging on the back of the door all ready for her first day tomorrow and then she suddenly thought of Cal. Through all that had happened she had completely forgotten to tell him what was going on. She sank back in the bed, scolding herself, and feeling somewhat sick at the thought that he would be at Verdetti's tomorrow night and she wouldn't.

As she lay in the darkness hearing the rain pelting against the window, the thought came to her to write him and have Adrian deliver the note to Verdetti's. She would explain everything to him and hope that he would understand why she was doing this. That's exactly what she would do, she decided. Before she left in the morning she'd write the note and make sure that Adrian got it.

Snuggling down in the bed, she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come to her and before she knew it, it did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Gabriella smoothed down the material of her black dress as she stood in front of the massive double doors of Hockley Manor. She glanced around once more, taking a nervous breath. The Grayson's home was elegant and huge, but this… this was beyond that. She had never imagined anything like it existed except in fairy tales. It was almost like a castle with its turrets and its high pointed eaves.

How many rooms hid behind its ivy lined walls? She wondered how someone lived in such a place without getting lost. It just seemed to go on forever. How would she ever get used to it?

She lifted the heavy knocker and tapped on the iron slat beneath it. It was a few moments later that the door opened slightly, a young woman dressed in a formal black uniform much like hers stood before her. She looked Gabriella up and down taking in her appearance.

"Are you the new girl?" she asked almost superiorly.

"Yes, my name is Gabriella Harrington," she answered. "I am to report to Mrs. Hockley."

"No, I'm afraid not. You will report to Miss Ambrose. All the new girls do."

"I was under the impression-"

"Yes, most of the new girls are. Follow me," she cut her off, not explaining herself further. Gabriella stepped inside and waited for the girl to close the door. When she turned back to her, she began walking crisply across the large, airy foyer. The click of their heels echoed off the high walls as the two women made their way across to another massive door.

Gabriella barely had time to note the large chandelier and the way the light glinted gloriously off the crystals or the grand, red carpeted staircase centered in the middle of the room that went straight up to a large landing, splitting into two separate staircases that spiraled off to the second floor, before they were walking through the door and going down a long hallway.

"From now on you will enter the back entrance. That's what the servant's are expected to use. You will always enter and leave there. Don't come through the front door again."

"I didn't realize-"

"Of course not, that's why I'm telling you." she cut her off again as she walked along. "Now, let me explain Miss Ambrose and what she expects. She's a strict headmistress, she has her rules and she expects them to be followed. She will be going over them with you. Can you read?"

Gabriella bristled for a moment. "Yes, I can read _and_ write," she nearly snapped. She was getting tired of the girl's brisk manner. She wasn't an idiot, she only had to be told how things worked and she would do it. "I can also add and subtract. I have an education."

The girl smirked down at her, stopped and crossed her arms in the process. "Reading is sufficient. The other things won't apply to this job. You are to only report when you're supposed to be on duty, do your job right and have little or no interaction with the family."

Gabriella didn't know what to think. She was certain Aunt Marion had told her she was hired to work for Mrs. Hockley personally. How was she to do that if she were to have no interaction with her? She straightened herself and nodded in acknowledgement to keep from speaking again. She didn't want to look more like a simpleton than she was afraid she already had.

"My name is Bridget. If you'll come with me, I'll show you to Miss Ambrose." She turned on her heel and walked only a few feet more until she reached another door, much smaller than the previous ones. She knocked and waited for the response. When she received it, she opened it and motioned for Gabriella to follow her.

What greeted her was a sitting room of sorts. It had a fireplace in the center of the wall with two comfortable chairs in front of it. A small settee and table was on one wall and small desk and chair on the other. Who she assumed was Miss Ambrose sat behind it, barely glancing up at them.

"Miss Ambrose, the new girl is here. Gabriella by name."

Finally, the older woman looked up and raked her eyes over her. "Leave us," she ordered and Bridget curtsied and backed out of the room, shutting it quietly behind her. "Come closer, girl," she called, leaning back in her chair as she did.

Gabriella stepped closer until she was finally standing in front of the desk. Miss Ambrose wasn't exactly what she imagined in her mind. She was neither old, nor was she young. She had sable brown hair secured in a neat bun at the back of her head, a pair of clear blue eyes which was hid behind a pair of spectacles perched primly on her nose. She stared at her up and down, a small frown forming on her lips.

"Gabriella?" she said it almost as a thought rather than a greeting. "Rather odd name."

Gabriella didn't know how to respond, so she didn't. She had never been told her name was odd before.

"Don't you have a tongue, girl?"

She cleared her throat before answering. "Yes."

"Well?" Miss Ambrose prompted. "Tell me about yourself. Where are you from? How old are you? Do you have family?"

Releasing a breath, Gabriella answered. "I'm from Pittsburgh, I'm nineteen and yes, I have a family."

"Married?"

"No."

"Betrothed?"

"No."

"Good. That makes the transition easier. Nineteen you say?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm, a little older than I like for them to come, but you'll do. What is your experience? Ever done this work before?"

"Once. I worked one night for the Grayson's. That's how I met Mrs. Hockley."

"Once? That's it? What other kind of work have you done?"

"I worked at a," she paused, taking another nervous breath. "Well, at a gentleman's club. I sold cigarettes." She finally said, not wanting to admit that calling the clientele 'gentleman' was a stretch.

The frown on her face increased. "I see," she drawled. "Well, I certainly hope you won't bring any bad habits you may have picked up there to here. We have a strict, professional behavior code and we expect all of our girls to live by this code. Smoking and drinking is prohibited."

"I do neither," Gabriella replied. "I never have."

"Well, that's something I suppose," she sniffed and looked down at her paperwork. "I have list of rules here that I want you to look over. If you can't read I will read them to you."

"I can read," she answered stiffly and held out her hand for the sheet.

"Very well," she handed it to her.

"Miss Ambrose, may I ask a question?" Gabriella said. At the woman's nod, she continued. "I was under the impression that I was to be working for Mrs. Hockley personally. I was told she was the one doing the hiring."

A cool smile spread across her face. "I do the initial interviews and hiring of all new girls. Mrs. Hockley herself decides where the staff is placed and what their duties will be. It is my job to make sure they do that job as efficiently as possible."

"So, I will be meeting with Mrs. Hockley?"

"Eventually, yes," she replied. "In the meantime you will be under my tutelage until you have learned what you need to know."

Satisfied with the answer she received, she glanced down at the sheet of paper Miss Ambrose had given her. The rules were neatly written in order of importance.

_Uniform must be clean, pressed and in pristine condition at all times, including shoes._

_The tone in which you speak must always be respectful and polite._

_Once assigned your duties, you must strive to do said duties with efficiency and competence. _

_Do not interact with the family unless specifically addressed by them, in which case you will respond as necessary. _

_Association with men, on the staff or otherwise is prohibited. All young ladies must be chaste and of moral character._

_Meals for the staff are served at exactly 7:30 AM, 1:00 Pm and 5:30 PM. If you miss a meal you will have to wait until the next meal is served. You are prohibited from entering the kitchen unless you are a member of the kitchen staff._

_There will be no gossiping among the staff. The family's privacy is of the utmost importance. Anyone caught gossiping will be dismissed immediately._

_Wages will be garnered out once a month as earned._

Miss Ambrose spoke just as she finished with the last line. "As you can see we uphold a strict standard here. Running a household such as the Hockley's is a day and night endeavor. Everyone must do their part and everyone must abide by these rules for it run smoothly. Do have any further questions?"

Gabriella shook her head slightly. It seemed to be more than she bargained for, but she had been warned by Aunt Marion, so some of it didn't come as a surprise. "No, I suppose not. It's only a matter of getting used to how it works here."

"I'm sure you will do fine. Now, if you'll bring your luggage I'll show you to the room you'll be occupying."

"Room?" Gabriella asked before she realized it. "I'm sorry, I won't be in need of a room. But, thank you anyway."

Miss Ambrose raised a quizzical eyebrow toward her. "My dear, this is not an offer. You will be staying in the room for as long as you work for the Hockley's. The staff is a live in situation. I thought you knew that."

"Live in?" she repeated a little flustered. "No, I wasn't aware of that. My cousin works for the Grayson's and she goes home every evening. I just assumed it would be the same here."

"I'm afraid not," Miss Ambrose stood and came around the desk. "The Grayson's, while a prominent family, do not carry the same importance as the Hockley's. Our situation is quite different. I hope this is not a problem for you. If so, please speak up now before we continue on."

"I don't know," she hesitated thinking of her family. What would Marco want her to do? And Tony? She hadn't expected this. She was fine with it as long as she was able to go home every night, but to live here all of the time? She wasn't sure she was prepared for that.

"My dear, while you are considering your decision, I would like to point out that a job like this does not come along often. Mrs. Hockley hand picked you, something you should not take lightly. This is an opportunity for you that may not come along again. Unless, of course, you want to go back to selling cigarettes at your gentleman's club."

Gabriella considered the woman's words. The only appealing thing about Verdetti's now was Cal, but after last night she wasn't so sure he would even want to see her again. She had a feeling she knew what Marco would want her to do and Tony wouldn't like it, but he wouldn't stand in her way. As far as she could see, she had her answer.

"Yes," she answered finally. "I will stay, but I must have tomorrow to pack and prepare my family for this. I want to say my goodbyes."

"Very well, but my dear, I must add that this is not a prison. You will have Sunday's off and one day a month for personal time. It is a most satisfactory arrangement for most that come to work for us."

"Thank you, that does make me feel better," she said, and it did. She could go home every week and keep in touch with her family. She suddenly felt happy about her choice. Perhaps working here would be the best thing she could have done, or at least for the moment it felt very much like it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Caledon Hockley was not a fool, and he certainly wasn't in the habit of being played as one. He refused to believe what he had been told… Gabriella would not simply quit and leave without so much as word to him. She wouldn't do that.

But, if he were to believe Lyle, that's exactly what had happened. He stared at the man's beefy face and bore down on him. "Tell me again what her brother told you, word for word."

Lyle smirked at him almost as if he were pleased to see him so disturbed. He shrugged and lifted a discarded glass from the bar. "I told ya, all he said was Gaby wasn't coming back, that she had another job. He wanted her pay, I gave it to him and he left."

"That's it? Nothing more? There was nothing for me from her? You're positive about this?" he asked in concession. How it galled him to ask this vermin something so personal. It was all he could do to keep standing there and not jump over the bar and demand the man tell him all he knew.

"I told you already, NO. She didn't leave anything for ya, nothing."

Leaning back, he adjusted his coat and twisted his neck against the confines of the shirt and tie around his neck. He wasn't going to let his displeasure show anymore than it already had. There had to be more to it, more than what he had been told. "Do you know where Gabriella lives?" he asked gruffly.

Raising a bushy eyebrow, the rotund barkeep chucked a laugh and shook his head. "Like I'd tell you," he snorted. "The best thing to do is move on, Mister. She's gone and that's all there is to it."

Frustration lined the features of Cal's face. There was more than one way to get what he wanted. He gingerly lifted the wallet from the inside of his coat pocket and pulled a twenty out. He laid it on the bar and tapped it. "Do you know where she lives now?"

Lyle looked down at the money and then back up to Cal with disdain. "No," he stated firmly and began to walk down the length of the bar. Cal called after him and slid another twenty with the one on lying there. Forty dollars was more than the man made in three months of work. He lifted his head. "I can keep asking you or I can ask someone else in here. It's up to you." The implication was clear. Money talked.

Staring at the money, he growled and walked back to stand in front of Cal. "You think your money can buy everything don't you?"

Cal didn't respond to his harsh question, he just stared coolly at him. "Tell me the address or I'll find someone who will."

Finally, after a few tense minutes, he snatched up the money and stuffed down in his pocket. "It's 67th Street, Washington Heights Apartments."

"And I can assume you're telling me the truth," Cal nearly purred with scrutiny. "I won't find a drug store or vacant lot when I get there."

"That's the address," he snapped and waddled down the bar, this time not looking back.

Satisfied with the answer, Cal slid the wallet back in his pocket and headed for the door. Hopefully he would find Gabriella and learn the truth once and for all.

Twenty minutes later he was at the address provided by Lyle. He glanced up at the gray stone building that had seen better days long ago. The steps were wide and deep and a large stoop rested in front of the double doors. Several chairs lined the sides where occupants sat gossiping or whatever these people did in their spare time.

He realized that he didn't have a number for the apartment, but didn't let that deter him from his mission. He would simply ask until he came to hers, someone would surely know.

He bound up the steps and was about to open the door when it swung open before he could grab the handle. He found himself staring face to face with her brother, Adrian. A scowl immediately formed on the young man's face as he stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped, stepping out and slamming the door behind him. "How did you find us anyway?"

"I came to speak with Gabriella," he informed him coolly. He wasn't going to let this hot headed boy bait him again. "I was told this was where she lives."

"She's not here," he retorted and started down the wide steps. "So, you can go back to where you came from. You're not wanted here."

"Wait," he nearly shouted. Adrian stopped and turned back to him, a dark expression on his face. "I just want to speak with her," he said.

"Well, she doesn't want to speak with you. She's got a new job so you can just stop harassing her."

"So, it's true. She has quit Verdetti's?" Cal asked as he came down the steps toward him.

"Yeah," he nodded shortly. "She ain't going back there."

"Where can I reach her?"

"You can't. She doesn't want to see you anymore. She told me so herself."

"I don't believe that," Cal countered, his throat becoming tight. "She wouldn't do that."

"Oh yeah? Well, she did. She told me she couldn't see you anymore. This new job was her way out."

Cal felt the tightness in his throat grow tighter, nearly choking him. "Why didn't she say anything last night?"

"She was going to but our brother was in trouble. Family is more important to Gaby. Anything else?" he asked crossing his arms impatiently.

"This doesn't make sense. She would have told me, I know she would have."

"Sorry," he shrugged indifferently. "Like I said, she's moved on. You should do the same."

"Where is this new job?" he questioned, fearing he may pound the boy to a pulp if he didn't tell him.

"Can't help you there, sorry," he shook his head.

Cal slowly descended the last remaining steps, his fierce gaze never leaving Adrian's defiant face. "I realize you want to protect your sister, but I must see her, speak to her. I…" he paused and released a tense breath. "I only want to make sure what you say is true. I want to here it from her."

"She doesn't want to see you," Adrian repeated more firmly. "She's gone and she's where you'll never find her."

Cal studied him for a moment and gritted his teeth. "I don't believe you. I _know_ Gabriella. She would not do this to me."

"You only know what you want to believe. My sister is too good for even with all of your money. Just go back to where you came from and forget her. She's already forgotten you," he smiled smugly and then turned and walked away from him.

Cal stood there watching him and for a moment he had the wild inclination to tackle him, to force him to talk. He felt the rush of adrenaline course through his body at the thought of it, but his wiser, more prudent side took over. Beating Gabriella's brother would get him no where. There were other avenues, other ways of finding what he wanted to know. He would find her and when he did, he would have the truth one way or the other.

Furiously Adrian walked down the sidewalk away from the man he had come to resent. He told Gaby that guy was bad news, but being Gaby, her stubborn streak had reared its ugly face and his opinions had fallen on deaf ears. She had gone on and on about how he was different, how she didn't need to be protected from him. He was a nice guy, she had said, and she knew what she was doing. Well, he thought with a slight laugh, if she could have been here to see him now, her opinion would have changed, that was for damn sure.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the letter that Gaby had shoved into his hand that morning. He'd read it of course, and in her rushed handwriting it explained everything, answered all the questions the scum had just demanded of him, but he had held it back. It killed him to do it. Gaby had been there for him more times than he could count and he owed her, but this…he couldn't do this. He had to protect her, even if she didn't think she needed it. He had seen too many girls in this neighborhood hurt and left by guys just like him.

He took the letter and held it up, sure his decision was the right one. With one swift move, he ripped the letter ripped in two. He then ripped it again and discarded it into a nearby trash can. It was over. Gaby would never know and it was for her own good, even if she didn't know it yet.

Gabriella entered the back door in the kitchen that evening, glancing around as she did. Hearing voices in the sitting room, she followed the sound of it finding Marco. Helena, the children and Tony talking among themselves.

"Hi," she said as she walked in.

"Gaby," Helena smiled.

"Aunt Gaby!" Gregory stood from his place on the floor and ran to her. Her sturdy three year old nephew jumped up into her arms. "You're home!"

"How did it go?" Marco asked without preamble.

"Fine," she replied and sat down, adjusting Gregory in her lap.

"Fine? That's all?" Helena questioned.

"It was a lot to take in. I've never seen anything like it."

"Was it beautiful?" Helena asked nodding.

"Yes, it was beautiful, very beautiful." Gabriella knew she was going to have to tell them about the live in situation so she figured now was the time. With a deep breath, she continued. "It was a grand place. I would be only one of many servants that work there. As a matter fact, they not only work there, they live there. As will I when I start."

"What!" Tony roared as he shot to his feet.

"Live there?" Marco repeated.

"You're not taking this job!" Tony angrily jabbed his finger at her.

"Hold on," Marco scowled at Tony before addressing Gabriella. "What's this about? I thought you would be coming home at night."

"I thought so, too. But the fact is I have to live there to work there. I'll have Sunday's off and one day a month for personal time."

"Dammit Marco, tell her she can't do this!" Tony nearly bellowed, causing Stefania to whimper and cling frightfully to her mother.

Marco stood and frowned at his younger brother and then motioned to Helena. "Take the kids out, Helena."

Nodding, she gathered the two wide-eyed children and quickly did as Marco requested. Once they were alone, Marco turned to Tony. His voice was tense and hard as steel. "I won't allow you to act like that in front of my children, never mind that you're in my home."

Tony lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry," he bit out. "But I can't just stand around while Gabriella ruins her life! She's my sister, too."

"She is not ruining her life," Marco countered impatiently. "She's bettering it. I don't want to see her go either, but if that is what it takes to get her out of here then so be it."

Tony glared at Marco and then turned to Gabriella. "Is this really what you want? I sure as hell didn't expect this from you, Gaby. Working there is bad enough, but to live there with them is hundred times worse."

"This really isn't a choice, Tony. I work for them now and I have to follow the rules. I don't like it anymore than you do, but I have to do as they say or I don't have a job!" Hearing the sharp tone in her voice, she took a breath and looked her brother in the eye, "It's not as bad as it seems. I'll be home every Sunday and one day a month-"

Tony's harsh laughter cut her off. "I don't want to hear anymore. Do what you want, just don't come running back home when they've used you up and thrown you out." With that he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I give up," she told Marco. "No matter what I do I'm stepping on someone's toes and I'm tired of it!"

"Don't listen to him. I think you're doing the right thing," he told her. His features softened as he looked at her and then he gave her a small smile. "I'm going to miss you though. Don't think I won't."

His words were sweet and kind and brought tears to her eyes. She went over and hugged him tightly, "Thank you." she whispered.

It was during their tender moment that Adrian entered the room. Seeing the two embracing, he cleared his throat. "What's going on?"

Marco stepped back from her and chucked her chin. "Gabriella'll tell you. I'm going to check on the kids."

"What is it?" Adrian asked as Marco left the room.

"I'll tell you later, but first I have to know if you gave the letter to Lyle?"

Adrian seemed to pause under question, but he quickly nodded. "Sure."

"And you made sure to tell him to give it to Cal?"

"Yeah," he nodded and walked toward the kitchen. "I told you I would."

Gabriella eyed her brother until he disappeared through the door. His answer was too quick and glib, but she had no other choice but to trust that he had done as she asked. She followed him and stopped in the doorway.

"Adrian…" she said his name. He bobbed his head from out of the pantry and looked at her.

"What? I told you I gave it to him. He said he'd give to him as soon as he saw him."

"You're certain?"

"Yes!" he answered huffily. "What was that about in there? What was Marco talking about?"

"Oh, I… uh, I found out I will have to live there. I move in the day after tomorrow."

"Live there?" he stared at her. He considered her statement and then he nodded. "What do you think about it?"

"I don't know, I suppose its okay. There are a lot of rules, but I think I can get used to it in time. What do you think?"

"I think it's good. I'll miss you like crazy, but it'll be good for you to be on your own."

She grinned at her brother and then walked over to him, pecking him on the cheek. "Thanks Adrian and good night. I have a lot of packing to do tomorrow."

"Night," he bid as she turned from him, never seeing the satisfied smile he gave as she exited the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally an update... hope you all enjoy and you know the next thing... REVIEW, lol.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

It had been a long week. Gabriella wearily closed the door to her small room and moved to sit down on the single bed. She lowered her head and pressed her hand to her forehead. The stays on her dress nearly cut her breath off they were so tight, but it was the way Miss Ambrose preferred it.

There were many things that Miss Ambrose preferred and they were each and every one of them a source of irritation to Gabriella. She thought she could do this, she really thought she could, but she was beginning to wonder if she had what it took to work like this day in and day out. Verdetti's was looking more and more appealing.

At least at Verdetti's she could be herself and not some cardboard cutout of herself. She felt like screaming every time she heard Miss Ambrose say in her proper voice, "Miss Harrington, shall I explain it to you again?" whenever Gabriella did something she didn't approve of, which was most of the time it seemed like. Learning to be a ladies maid was harder than selling cigarettes, that much was for certain.

Sighing, she bent over to untie her shoes, but her stays were so tight she couldn't bend over as far as she wanted. She would have to go to Mary again.

Mary Cuthbert was the only friend she had made thus far in her week at Hockley Manor. She was nicer than most of the girls and she found out that she and Mary actually knew some of the same people as they came from same neighborhood. She made her way down the short hallway to Mary's room and tapped on the door. At her bidding, Gabriella entered.

"Hi Gaby," Mary greeted from her wash basin. "I'll be with you in a sec."

"Okay," Gabriella answered and sat down in the narrow chair next to the bed. All of the rooms more or less looked the same. Single bed, narrow chair, wash basin and dresser. Nothing fancy or out of the ordinary except for the color of paint on the walls. It was a creamy, sky blue and brightened the room considerably.

"How was your day?" Mary asked wiping her face clear of the water she had just splashed on it.

"Fine I guess," she replied with a shrug.

"Hmm," Mary smiled and sat down on the bed facing her. "Dragon Lady still giving you a hard time?"

Gabriella still couldn't believe the name the girls had given Miss Ambrose behind her back. She wasn't sure she was entirely comfortable with it. After all, she was their headmistress and if nothing else, she did deserve their respect for being that. Nonetheless, she answered with a nod. "Yes. It seems I can't do anything to please her."

Mary snorted and fell back on the bed. "I haven't met anyone yet who could. Not even Mrs. Hockley herself meets her standards. She's a hard one, that old spinster is."

"I just keep trying and trying. I don't know if I'm cut out for this," Gabriella lamented.

"It isn't so bad, not really. Once you learn your duties, it's a breeze. I'd hate to see you leave when you're the first decent girl they've hired."

Gabriella smiled at her. "Thank you, Mary."

"Turn around," she stood and whirled in her finger in the air. "I'll do you and then you do me. Good heavens these stays nearly killed me today. I had to carry sheets and blankets to all the rooms to ready them for the guests coming in for Thanksgiving. Up and down the stairs, in and out of the rooms. It was pure torture."

Gabriella did as Mary said and felt her quick fingers work down the buttons on her back and then the tight stays. Within a matter of minutes, she felt her lungs retract with a long breath of air. She gripped her stomach and took several more deep breaths.

"Now me," she turned around and waited for Gabriella to do the same for her. Just as she was finishing loosening the stays a sharp knock at the door caught their attention. Mary frowned as she walked to it and opened it. It was Bridget and she didn't look happy.

"Mary, you were told to make sure every bed in the west wing was made up properly. I inspected them myself and found one of the beds didn't have correct coverlet."

Mary grimaced and shifted her stance. "I did as I was told and I made them with what I was given. If you don't like the job I did then you can talk with Corrina. She's the one who gave me the linens."

Bridget smirked down at her and crossed her arms. "Don't shirk your responsibility on to someone else. It was your job and you should have done it properly."

"I did do it properly," Mary contended. "I told you what happened. Besides, you're not the headmistress, Bridget. I know you have delusions of grandeur but don't let working so close with Ambrose affect your thinking. You're not in charge yet."

Bridget's face registered anger at Mary's condescending tone. She went to turn until she saw Gabriella. Her cool eyes took her in with one glance.

Gabriella didn't budge. She had come to see Bridget for what she was and she wasn't particularly impressed. She stared back at her waiting for any word, but Bridget only huffed and walked away.

"Well, wasn't that just a laugh riot?" Mary shut the door with a chuckle.

"She's certainly high strung," Gabriella mused. "She can't be as prissy as she seems to be."

"Oh, she is. I've never seen prissier. Oh well, I don't want to talk about her. I want to get into my nightclothes and get comfortable."

"Me too, it's been a long day."

"Hey," Mary giggled. "I have an idea if you're game."

"What is it?" Gabriella smiled curiously.

"When you're finished come back over here. I want to show you something."

Gabriella considered her offer for a moment and then told her she would. Whatever Mary had up her sleeve had to be good. She had never met anyone who could turn a bad day upside down so quickly.

After she had changed into her gown and let her hair down, she tiptoed quietly back to Mary's room. She let herself in and found Mary sitting at the end of her bed on the floor. "Come here," she motioned and Gabriella quickly moved over to her.

When she settled on the floor next to her, Mary grinned mischievously and pulled out a long bottle from beneath her bed. "Wine," she held it out for Gabriella's inspection.

"Wine?" Gabriella said as she looked it over.

"My uncle and aunt own a vineyard and every year they send my parents cases of their stock. They, in turn, send me several bottles. I save it for special occasions and I've only shared it with one other person who no longer works here."

"And is this reason she no longer works here?" Gabriella asked as Mary popped the cork off the bottle.

Mary smothered a laugh and shook her head. "No, no, that's a whole other secret right there….here have some," she said handing her the bottle.

Gabriella eyed the bottle wearily. She was never much of a drinker, even if it was just wine, but it wasn't as if she was with a stranger and it was unlikely that her brothers would find out about it. With a shrug of her shoulders should pushed away her reservations and took the bottle, taking a small drink of the wine before handing it back to Mary.

"Pretty good, huh?"

To her surprise, Gabriella found herself agreeing. Mary smiled and took a drink of her own, she then handed the bottle back to Gabriella who took another. As she returned the bottle, Gabriella's curiosity got the better of her and she found herself asking about the last girl Mary had done this with.

"Susan? Oh my, well, that's certainly a story," she nodded and leaned back against the bed. "You see, she was hopelessly, desperately in love with a certain young man and I honestly couldn't blame her. He was handsome, rich and such a charmer."

"Really?" Gabriella questioned. "Did Miss Ambrose find out?"

Mary nodded, her smile fading. "Oh yeah," she said, but her underlining tone hinted that there was more.

"What happened?"

"She was fired obviously, but not before Dragon Lady chastised her about it for nearly two hours, refused to give her any references and made sure that Mr. Hockley heard of it as well."

Gabriella was shocked. She knew that it was against the rules but to go as far as to tell Mr. Hockley, the master of the house, why that was just cruel. "Why would she do something like that?"

"Besides the fact that she's heartless?" Mary cocked an eyebrow. "Mainly because of who he was."

"Who was he?" she asked, expecting it to be someone like the mayor or maybe even the governor.

"Morgan Hockley," Mary answered, her voice lowering as she said it.

Gabriella's eyes widened. "You mean…"

Mary nodded. "Morgan Hockley, the son of the Nathan and Victoria Hockley."

"Oh my goodness."

"Exactly."

"I thought they only had daughters."

Since Gabriella had come to work there she had seen the Hockley's daughters only a few times. Diana was the older of the two and couldn't have been more than sixteen, while Rebecca was still quite young, twelve or so, Gabriella had guessed.

Mary shook her head. "No, there's four all together, two boys and two girls." She then took another drink and handed it to Gabriella, who in turn took her own drink, still not believing what she had heard.

"Did he have anything to say about her being sacked?" she then asked.

"Are you kidding? He was off gallivanting in Europe while she took the blame for the whole thing. He never cared for her and the only reason he acted like it was to…well, you know, to seduce her."

"The poor thing," Gabriella shook her head. "That's terrible."

Mary nodded. "Since then, no matter the man, every girl here is VERY careful. We stay clear of the rich ones, and walk on egg shells around all the others."

That was when Gabriella thought of Cal. Yes, it had been over a week since she had seen him and she wasn't even sure when she would see him again, but she wanted to. She had no idea when or where, however, especially after hearing about what had happened with Susan.

"Gaby?" Mary's voice pulled Gabriella out of her thoughts. She giggled softly as she handed the wine bottle back to her. "Thinking of someone, where you?"

"No," she said, but Mary smiled and nodded at her. "Don't even try that with me. Who is he? Where does he live? I want to hear everything."

"It's no one, really," Gabriella replied. She wasn't sure she should talk about Cal. Thinking of him was hard enough, talking about him would be tempting fate. But Mary was not going to be put off that easily.

"I saw that look, Miss Harrington. Now tell me, is he from the neighborhood?"

"I'm not sure I should say anything," she said quietly.

"Do you think I'm going to tell?"

Reluctantly, Gabriella shook her head. "I suppose not."

Mary adjusted herself and leaned forward, grinning at her. "So, is he handsome?"

She smiled, not being able to contain herself with that thought, "Yes, very."

"Kind?"

"In his own way, yes."

Mary clapped her hands together, laughing. "Oh, Gaby!"

"Shhh," Gabriella hushed her, "You don't want the whole house to hear you."

"You're right," she said, stifling a giggle. "Tell me more, though. What does he look like? Hair, eyes….Oh, and most importantly, has he kissed you?"

Now it was Gabriella's turn to laugh. "Well, dark hair, dark eyes."

"Yes, yes, now has he kissed you?"

Knowing that she was driving Mary absolutely mad with the information she was withholding, Gabriella smiled, "Yes."

Mary practically swooned. "Was it romantic?"

"Oh yes, very."

"Oh I'm so excited for you!" Mary exclaimed, reaching for Gabriella's hands, "I've been dying to find a man like that. Where did you meet him? At church?"

Gabriella shook her head, becoming hesitant at the question. "No, I met him at Verdetti's."

Mary's face fell then. "That club you used to work for?"

She nodded in response.

"Gaby," Mary frowned and shook her head. "There are only two types of men that go to that place; neighborhood guys looking for a break, and rich guys looking for a good time. So, if he's not from the neighborhood, then that means he's the other kind."

"It's not what you think, Mary."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he's proved that to me many times over. Cal is one of the-"

"Cal?" she stopped her.

"Yeah, that's his name, Cal Stanford."

"Sounds rich all right. These rich folks choose such odd names, Jarvis, Minerva…you'd think with all that money they'd have enough to buy some common sense."

Gabriella laughed softly at Mary's comment.

"…now me, I've always liked the name Violet. If I ever have a daughter that will be her name."

Gabriella smiled, "I like that name, too."

The two of them spent the rest of the evening in a deep, yet delightful discussion of names for their future children, how aggravating Miss Ambrose was and of course Bridget's uptight personality, which was always a source of amusement. Finally, Gabriella slipped into her room and into her bed, settling down for the night. With all the talk of Cal, she couldn't help but wonder where he was and what he was doing. Did he miss her? Did he understand why she left? And more importantly, would he even want to see her again? Releasing a sigh, she closed her eyes and finally drifted asleep and into her dreams where Cal was waiting for her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The week of Thanksgiving had arrived at the Hockley manor and Miss Ambrose was more of a strict disciplinarian than ever before. She rode them hard to make sure everything was perfect down to the smallest detail. Every piece of furniture in every room on every floor had been cleaned to brilliant spotlessness.

The dining hall gleamed from their hard work, from the three hanging chandeliers down to the huge mahogany chairs that lined the thirty foot mahogany table. The place settings were more elegant and grand than anything Gabriella had ever seen in her life. Each place at the table was stylishly laid out with exquisite bone china, smooth, intricately designed silver and a delicate silver card holders that would hold the occupants name on the day of the feast.

This day, the day before Thanksgiving, was the day the Hockley girls were to come home from their boarding school, but whether the sons would appear was anyone's guess. It was Gabriella's thought that the president himself could have been living in the manor for months and she would have never known it.

For one, it was so huge you could get lost in it for days and not see the same person twice and second, she rarely ever saw any member of the family. For all she had been hired to be in service to Mrs. Hockley, she had yet to lay eyes on the woman.

Miss Ambrose kept her busy 'training' as she called it, but to Gabriella it felt more like simple foolishness. She had to stand a certain way, speak a certain way and present herself a mere shadow unless spoken to when in the presence of any member of the family. She was at all times to be ready to serve when called upon and curtsy respectfully when she was dismissed. It was more refinement than she had ever been exposed to her in her life and she hated it.

She didn't mind the work as much as she hated the pompousness with which her duties were to be carried out. But, Miss Ambrose assured her the day would come when she would be in Mrs. Hockley's service and she would be ready to step up and do the job with as much knowledge and respect as was possible to have.

"Girls, girls, please gather around," Miss Ambrose said as she swept into the back hall. They had been told to assemble there and to wait for an announcement. All twenty or so girls gathered around her as she glanced over them. "Yes, yes, splendid," she nodded.

"We're all accounted for, Miss Ambrose," Bridget smiled from the front of the group.

"Yes, I see that, Bridget, thank you. Now girls, I have just been informed that Mr. and Mrs. Hockley have just driven through the gates with Mistress Diana and Mistress Rebecca along with Mr. Hockley's mother, Mrs. Davinia Hockley. We must line up and greet them in the foyer upon their entrance. They have been away for three weeks on holiday and are returning for Thanksgiving tomorrow."

Well, that explains why I haven't seen anyone, Gabriella thought to herself. But, of course as she had thought earlier, they could have been there the whole time and she wouldn't have known the difference. She had never seen Miss Ambrose so cheery or bright eyed. She couldn't help but wonder what had brought this behavior on.

"Let's go girls, and remember your position and curtsy as they pass by," she spread her hands out and hurried them through the door to the waiting foyer.

* * *

The hum of the motor did little to soothe Cal's prickly nerves as they drove up the long driveway. His parents were in their own automobile in front of them while he and his sisters and grandmother occupied another. The hushed giggles of his little sisters caught his attention and his grandmother's as well. She smiled over at them with proud approval and then back to him. He had always admired his grandmother but she knew him too well and he wasn't in the mood to be read so easily today.

She was a mite of a woman, barely over five feet, but her steel blue eyes were still sharp and her silver coiled hair arranged beautifully around her head still spoke of her vanity. She was seventy-six years old, but liked to tell people she was sixty-eight. It gave her pleasure in knowing no one knew her real age and kept them guessing about it quite often. She stared over at Cal with marked interest before leaning on her delicately carved cane toward him.

"Care to share with me what's in that handsome head of yours, Caledon?"

He gave her a small smile and shook his head. "Not today, Grandmama."

"Ah, woman troubles," she nodded knowingly.

"What makes you think that?" he asked with an air of masked indifference.

"I know a man in love when I see one," she told him. "You're moody, silent as the grave and staring into space as if you were a million miles away. So, who is this creature that has enticed you?"

Sighing, Cal looked back out of the window. "No one I care to discuss at the moment."

"Even more intriguing. She mustn't be of our station since you are unwilling to speak of her."

"Grandmama," Cal said quietly.

"What? I can't speak about it? It might surprise you to know that I am all for you spreading your wings a bit. She can't be that intolerable if you're smitten so strongly with her. Besides, I'm glad to know someone besides that dreadful Grayson girl has turned your head."

Cal couldn't keep the smile from his face. That was his thoughts exactly, but he wasn't going to admit it. Besides, what did it matter now? Gabriella had all but disappeared. He hadn't seen her in weeks and no one knew anything, or if they did they weren't telling him. He was hurt by her actions, but more than that, he was disappointed that they had not had the chance to explore their relationship further. He genuinely cared for her and for her to just leave bothered him more than anything had ever bothered him before. It was he who usually ended the relationship, not the other way around.

"Ah, now I'm sensing defeat. She must be out of the picture and since you can't have her and that makes her all the more enticing and alluring to you."

"Grandmama, please stay out of my head," Cal said in mock displeasure. "I am beginning to believe you are a gypsy instead of a genteel matron of society."

"What I am, young man, is an old woman who calls a spade, a spade and is not afraid to say so. So, this girl is not of our station, do you care for her?"

Hesitating a moment, Cal nodded. "Yes, I do."

"She has left you, is that it?"

"Yes, so it would seem. I've tried to locate her with no luck."

"Perhaps things aren't as dismal as they seem. Never give up on something you want, Caledon. Why, if your grandfather had given up on me you may not be sitting here right now."

Cal's mouth opened, ready to respond to his grandmother's statement, but he was interrupted by the slowing of the car as it came to a stop in front of the house. The footman came around as his sisters and grandmother straightened in their seats, and opened the door.

Diana, followed by Rebecca exited the car and then their grandmother. Cal was the last out and the door shut behind him as he followed his family into the house. As was custom the servants had gathered in the foyer to greet the family. Miss Ambrose, the stern faced housekeeper, was up and ready to greet the family and Cal hid his amusement as she greeted his grandmother, expressing her joy over seeing her again. Rebecca and Diana's bored gazes drifted around the room as their father and then their mother spoke to Miss Ambrose and the butler. The maids and other staff had all come up from their customary curtsies and bows, but it was only when a pair of familiar eyes met his gaze that he froze, the breath nearly leaving his body.

Gabriella.

Standing there among the other similarly dressed servants, her eyes wide with shock and surprise, was his Gabriella. Cal found himself unsteady and wavering on his once sturdy legs. Questions filled his mind, but with no one to ask he was forced to stand there, completely silent, realizing that she was in fact standing only a few feet from him. She was no doubt as shocked as he from the expression on her face, but there was very little he could do about it. His secret was out now, but so was hers.

He tried to move away, but his legs refused to work. All he could do as he stared at her was to think about the weeks of agony he had endured, wondering why she had left him so abruptly. It seemed an incredible and cruel twist of fate that in all that time she had been here, in his house, closer to him than ever before.

They could have stayed there, staring at one another in shock for much longer, but a swift jab to the arm by a girl standing next to Gabriella was all it took for her to fall into the uniformed curtsy that Miss Ambrose had ordered now that the family was beginning to leave the foyer. Quickly, Cal took back control of his feet and followed, knowing he couldn't stay there, though he wanted to. He rushed up the stairs to his room, escaping the shock and Gabriella's surprise, to deal with the matter in privacy.

* * *

"What in the world was that all about? If Miss Ambrose had seen that, she would have thrown you into the roasting pot with the turkey!" Mary exclaimed, as soon as her and Gaby were alone in the servants section of the house.

"I…I…"

Mary's hands went to her hips, "Gaby, you're acting like you've just had a run in with the grim reaper, what is going on?"

Oh, how Gabriella wished she could find the words to tell Mary exactly what had just happened, but she was blank, completely blank. It was Cal, he had been there, right in front of her, standing with the family and it had only taken a moment for her to put the pieces together and realize that he was in fact, a Hockley. Cal Stanford, Cal Hockley…they were one in the same! And all this time, the whole time she had been here, believing herself to be so far away from him, she was sleeping under the same roof as him!

"Gaby!" Mary hissed, obviously impatient now.

"It was Cal," Gabriella finally managed to get the words out.

"Who? Oh, yeah, Master Caledon, he's all right I guess, doesn't talk very much-" she then stopped, and Gabriella saw the realization gradually come together in her mind. "Gaby, you're not saying…"

Gabriella slowly nodded, the shock of it still sinking in.

"Master Caledon, _the _Caledon Hockley, that's _your _Cal?"

"Yes," she whispered devastatingly.

Mary shook her head in despair. "But Gaby, that can't be. I thought his last name was, uh…" she bit her lip as searched her memory.

"Stanford," Gaby provided. "And yes, I thought so, too. He lied, I don't know why, but he lied. That was him, Mary, there's no mistaking it. I would know him anywhere."

Mary's eyes widened. "If Dragon Lady finds out, or even that little priss, Bridget, you're-"

"I know, Mary. I don't need to hear it out loud," she shook her head as she leaned against the wall, releasing a tormented sigh. "I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're gonna forget about him. The guy isn't worth it if he lied to about something simple like his last name. Imagine what else he could have lied to you about."

"I don't understand any of this. Why did he lie to me? I trusted him," she said, curling her hands into fists of frustration

"Gaby, you gotta listen to me, now. He lied to you about who he was and now that you know, you gotta let it go. He's not just your Cal anymore, he's a Hockley and that makes him your employer no matter how you look at it. Trust me, you don't want to mess things up for yourself."

Gabriella listened to Mary, but she shook her head in despondency. "No, you don't understand. I can't stay here now, I have to leave. I'm going home tomorrow and I never want to see him again as long as I live."

"Oh Gaby, no," Mary shook her head sorrowfully.

"I have to. I can't stay, Mary, I just can't." She turned away and started down the hallway to her room. She had to pack and she had to talk to Miss Ambrose. She'd come up with some reason, some excuse as to why she had to leave. She didn't care how much she had to lie, she was leaving. She could never stay in the same house as Cal, seeing him, hearing him and worse yet… working for him.

Bitterness engulfed her. No, she would never subject herself to that regardless of the job or the station. She had too much pride in herself to allow that to happen. She would be gone by morning and there was nothing going to stop her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah, it's been a while. Still hope we have readers out there. **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was quiet, too quiet. Cal could hear his own footsteps as he entered the darkened servant's quarters and walked down the corridor to what he hoped was Gabriella's room. He had waited until after everyone had settled down for the night and all was silent before he made his excursion.

He had crept into his mother's rooms earlier while everyone was downstairs. He searched her large secretary that held most of the inter-workings of the household for the all the servants names and their perspective sleeping areas. Seeing Gabriella's name he felt a sense of elation at the prospect of seeing her.

His mind ticked with questions as he passed every door until he finally came to hers. He stopped, unsure of what to do. Should he knock and take the chance of someone hearing him? If he just walked in unannounced that may frighten her and cause her to scream out.

As he stood there trying to decide what to do, he thought he heard a noise and then in the distance he could hear the sound of muffled footsteps. Somebody was moving about besides him and if he were caught there, that might put Gabriella's position in danger, not to mention his own with his father.

Making his decision, he grabbed the handle and pushed the door open as quietly as he could. He quickly stepped inside and shut it behind him. His eyes scanned the dim room, letting them adjust to the shadows. Then he saw her… she was lying on her side, her dark hair spread out behind her across the pillow.

Cal stared at her for a moment as she lay asleep and his heart beat wildly against his chest. He drank her in as if he had been in the desert and she was a fountain. She was beautiful, more beautiful to him now that he had been denied her for so long. He was angry and elated at the same time. He wanted to lash out at her for disappearing without a word but he was too grateful that she was here, within reach of him, so close he only had to reach out and touch her.

He inched forward, careful not to make any unnecessary noise. He reached her bed and sat down on the edge, just barely leaning over her.

"Gabriella," he whispered her name. When she didn't respond, he leaned closer to her ear and said her name again.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open in startled awareness upon seeing him so close to her. She cringed back, gasping in her fear.

"Gabriella, it's me, Cal," he said quickly, reaching out for. "It's okay, it's just me."

She glared at him for a moment, "What are you doing in here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Leave this instant, I don't want to see you or talk to you."

"Look," he held up his hand in surrender. "I know what you must be thinking, but you have to let me explain."

"I don't have to do anything," she retorted coldly. "You lied to me repeatedly about who you were. I trusted you, so I don't have to listen to any explanation you have to offer."

"I have a reason for why I wasn't completely honest with you," he countered calmly. "I don't blame you for being upset, but it's not like you are totally guiltless here. You disappeared without a word as to your whereabouts. Then I find you here, in my home of all places."

"I didn't disappear, I left you a letter," she pushed herself further away from him, sitting up against the headboard. "But, that's beside the point. You lied to me."

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you the whole truth and I got no letter."

"I left it with Lyle and yes you did lie to me."

"Gabriella, I am entirely too frustrated to keep this up with you. I didn't get a letter from you from anyone. All I knew was that you disappeared without a word and I've been searching for you everywhere. No one would tell me anything, you don't know how worried I've been."

"Worried that I would find out the truth, you mean," she retorted.

"No, worried that something had happened to you or that… that you had found someone else."

"Of course not," she fumed and pushed him back. "Do you know how I felt standing out there and seeing walk in with your _family_? I work for you!"

"You do not work for me, you work for my mother," he corrected.

"It's no different," she fired back and stood from the bed. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped herself in it. "I want you to leave and never come here again. I don't want anything to do with you."

"You don't mean that," he said looking at her doubtfully. "I can't believe you're acting this way. Don't you realize what this means? We can see each other any time we want now."

Gabriella laughed curtly, "You must be joking. That is the _last_ thing that can happen. As a matter of fact, it will never happen because I'm leaving tomorrow!"

Stunned, Cal stood and reached for her. "Hold on a minute here."

"No, I will not hold on! I can't see you anymore. You're a Hockley and I'm a nobody who works for you. Now, leave and don't bother me again."

"I can't," he grabbed her and pulled her to him. "You aren't a nobody, you're the woman I'm in love with. Fate brought you to me, right to my doorstep. Can't you see that?"

"No, I can't," she replied stubbornly.

"Gabriella, don't be foolish. This is the answer to our problems. Here, we can see each other without interruption from anyone."

"What?" her eyes blazed up at him. "Do you expect me to stay here and sneak around to see you like a… a…" she was so incensed at his proposal she couldn't even finish the sentence.

"No, of course not, but we can see each other without anyone having to know. At least I don't have to hang around at that damnable club and wait for a few minutes of your time."

"I can't," she shook her head and pulled away from him but he brought her back and enveloped her in his arms.

"I can't lose you again," he said simply, his dark eyes boring into hers. "I was mad with worry, a crazy person running around trying to find out any piece of information of where you'd gone. I thought you were lost to me and now here you are, in my arms."

"Cal, please don't," she sighed and turned away from him, not wanting to hear what he was saying.

"Gabriella, I love you. I don't know what's going to happen and I can't even promise you it will work out, but if you leave we'll never know."

"It won't work, why can't you _see _that?" she asked turning back to him.

"Because I can't, I won't. Stay… please…" he cupped her face. "Don't leave me."

Closing her eyes, she bit her lip. "You're asking the impossible of me. I don't even know what to think or do anymore."

"Do you love me?" he asked quietly.

"I…" she started, but paused.

"Do you love me, Gabriella?" he asked again, lifting her face to his. "Do you think of me as often as I do you? Do you dream of me as I dream of you?"

"Cal," she shook her head.

"It's a simple question. Do you love me?"

Sighing, she leaned forward against him. He pressed his lips to her forehead and then down the side of her face.

"Yes," she whispered. "But, I can't stay. It would be too hard. Our roles are very defined and if we were caught it would be terrible for both of us."

"Gabriella, you're looking at this the wrong way," he smiled as he kissed the tip of her nose. "Do you know how many rooms there are in this place, not to mention the grounds? Am I not Caledon Hockley? I do have some pull around here."

She turned her face from his and grimaced. "Yes, you are Caledon Hockley, heir to all of this. Who am I but one your servants now? At least at Verdetti's I didn't work for you and what about your family? What would they think if they found out?"

"Stop," he brought her face back to his. "Let me worry about all of that. I would never let anything happen to you."

Cal reached up and traced the outline of her bottom lip with his finger and all thoughts flew from her mind. What did any of that matter when he was here in front of her, touching her, loving her? She had missed him and as much as she wanted to be mad at him for lying to her, she couldn't.

"Tell me you love me again, I want to hear you say it," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you," she breathed huskily. "I love you, Cal."

She felt his smile as he covered his mouth over hers. He kissed her warmly, passionately. All of the pent up frustrations at not being together grew in that one kiss and came they together more fervently than they ever had before.

She felt the blanket slide from her shoulders and was suddenly and acutely aware of the fact that she was only in her gown and chemise underneath. She felt exposed but still she did not stop him. Being in his arms felt too wonderful and his kisses were driving all other thoughts away.

"I love you, Gabriella, I love you so much," he groaned and pressed her body against his tightly.

Alarms went off in her head when his hands reached down to cup her bottom. "Cal," she pushed at him. "No, please."

"What?" he asked frowning.

"I love you, but I'm not ready for that," she said firmly. She meant it, too. Her virtue was something she valued and she didn't take it lightly.

He sighed and lifted his head. "Sorry, I got carried away."

"Me, too," she smiled.

"Forgive me?"

"Of course," she cupped his cheek. "I've missed you."

He laughed softly. "Does that mean you're staying? No leaving in the middle of the night?"

"Considering it _is_ the middle of the night, then no. I'll stay, but this is my job and I won't have you interfering."

"Yes, ma'am," he lifted her hand and kissed it. "But, it will be hard."

He kissed her once more and released a deep sigh. "I should be going before one of us gets caught."

"Yeah, one of us," she grinned. "Be careful leaving. Don't let Ambrose see you."

"She won't. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, but no interfering, you promised."

"I did and I won't," he said as they walked to her door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she wrapped her arms around him. He gave her one last kiss and then he slowly and quietly opened the door and stepped out in the hallway. He winked at her and then he shut the door and was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Talk about dusting an old story off the shelf! I haven't updated in years. But, I have wanted to for a long time. I haven't written in a while so I hope whoever takes the time to read this story likes what they find. Please please review!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next morning Gabriella awoke to find her resolve not nearly as sound as the night before. She was torn between wanting to stay as Cal wanted her to do and wanting to leave for the sake of her own sanity. The situation was completely impossible, any sane and rational person could see it. But, even as the logical part of her reasoned within herself, her emotions battled to be validated.

Seeing him again had sent her good sense flying out of the window, that much was certain. What else could explain her unwitting response to him? She had agreed to stay and to stay for what reasons exactly? For a few stolen moments now and then? To see him when it suited him or when he could get away without being seen? Was that really worth the heartache she would no doubt experience every time he left her? What exactly was she thinking by agreeing to this madness?

Then she remembered his kisses, those intoxicating kisses that promised her more than she could ever want or expect. She was lost in his touch and in the spell he had created around her and even as she knew she should leave immediately… no, not leave, run, she knew she would not. She was going to stay for as long as this would last, for she didn't expect it to last forever.

A slight knock at her door had Mary coming in behind it. She quickly shut it and turned to Gabriella, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed.

"What?" Gabriella asked expectantly.

"What, she asks?" Mary fell back against the door. "Not what, who," she replied and held up a note. "I was asked to give this to you."

"Oh my," she breathed as her eyes narrowed in the slim piece of paper Mary held in her hand.

"Oh my, is right," Mary agreed with a short nod. "Gaby, this is dangerous, suicide even! Don't let this happen, not with him. Remember Susan, the girl who worked here before you? She became involved with the other Hockley and it ruined her life. She had to leave the state to get away from it. Please, don't read this - don't get involved."

Gabriella studied her friend and considered her plea. She knew it was the prudent thing to do, she knew she should listen and yet even as she formed the thoughts in her mind, her hand was reaching for the note Mary held.

"I only want to read it, I don't have to do anything else," she reasoned.

"If you read it, you'll be lost. I know it, you know it. I saw the look on your face and more importantly I saw the look on his! He's a Hockley! A Hockley, Gaby! He will use you and then leave you like your nothing more than a shirt he can take off and throw away."

"He's not like that," she shook her head. "He's different."

"That's exactly what Susan said and she was left alone to face the damage he left behind. The rich _are _different, they live by their own rules and girls like you and me are a dime a dozen. I'd rather see you leave then get caught up in this."

"Please Mary," Gabriella pleaded softly. "I just want to read it."

Seeing that her pleas were getting her nowhere, Mary gingerly handed the note over to Gaby and shook her head sadly. "Just think before you do anything. Promise me that."

"I will," she smiled weakly and felt the cool, smooth paper against her fingers.

"Ambrose is waiting for us in the back hall, be quick or she'll flog you."

Nodding, she waited for Mary to leave before she slid the paper open and read Cal's neat, perfect handwriting.

Meet me in the library in one hour! I know you're scheduled to be near there so getting away should be easy… I love you my darling Gabriella.

And so it began, if she chose it to.

But did she? Could she really? Again, she was torn between doing what she wanted to do and what she knew she should do. Being with Cal was so easy, but being here changed everything. Contemplating her decision she headed for the back hall.

* * *

Patience was a virtue, but to Caledon it was certainly not! His was running very thin and low and the light ticking of the grandfather clock keeping time did little ease that feeling. With every click that passed, so did his tolerance of the situation.

Where was she?! Why didn't she come? He had arranged everything perfectly. Their time was precious to him and he longed for her more than ever.

Damn! he swore to himself as he paced back and forth in front of the massive fireplace. If she didn't come soon he would have to leave. More time passed and it was with a heavy heart that he finally realized she was not going to meet him. He didn't know whether to be angry or insulted or both. With another low curse, he stalked to the large double doors and threw them open.

"Caledon!" his grandmother's refined voice called to him as he passed through the airy foyer. "Come here and help me."

"Grandmama, I'm in a hurry," he paused for a moment as he kept walking.

"You're not in that great a hurry, come here, boy!"

Cal stopped and turned toward her as she slowly came near him on her elegantly carved cane. "I need to get to my rooms and I can't climb those stairs alone."

"That's why you should be staying down here, not upstairs," he quipped before he could stop himself.

"Nonsense!" she took his arm and gave him a sharp eyed look while doing so. "My rooms in this house are upstairs and have been for over fifty years."

Cal didn't want to argue about the stubbornness in her decision for his mood was already foul and he certainly didn't want his grandmother's attention focused too closely on that.

"So, still sulking I see," she slid him a knowing look as they slowly made their way up to the landing.

"I do not sulk," he protested smoothly.

"Ah, but you are, after your girl not of our station no doubt. I've been giving that some thought since yesterday."

"I wish you wouldn't."

"Of course you do, but that's neither here nor there. I've been thinking and I've decided that this girl must be worth something to have you so anxious about her. I want to meet her and so I will help you find her."

"Grandmama," he sighed. "Please, don't do anything like that. I want to keep this private, no interference from anyone, not even you."

"And you think I will listen?" she smiled imperiously. "My boy, don't think that because I'm older that my mind isn't just a quick as it once was. I see how affected you are by her and that alone makes me wonder about what kind of girl she is. Besides, it will shake up things around here considerably and in my opinion that isn't a bad thing!"

"Must you always be so obtuse?" he laughed quietly as they reached the landing and turned to curved staircase to his right. "I don't even know what I'm doing much less if there is anything to try for."

"Of course there is, if you want it bad enough. Don't you want to see her again?"

"Yes, I certainly do. I want that more than anything, but what good does it do me? She wouldn't even come-" he stopped himself before he said too much, but seeing the look on his grandmother's face told him he already had.

"You mean she's here?" For once, she looked properly shocked and then just as quickly she beamed beneath her low chuckle. "Well now, that certainly changes things."

"Grandmama…"

"How terrible for you," she continued. "All of this time she's been right here. Why, you had no idea until yesterday did you? That explains why your demeanor changed so drastically. She's one of the servants then?"

Cal winced and looked toward the second floor. "Yes and yes, on both accounts."

"That is quite inconvenient I must say," she mused. "Your father would be appalled quite thoroughly if he knew this."

"Which he will not!" Caledon gave her a hard look, well as hard as one could get away with, with Davinia Hockley. "I don't want my parents knowing anything about this. She's my concern and I want to keep it that way."

Considering this, Davinia kept silent until they reached the second floor and was almost to her doors. "Caledon," she said thoughtfully. "I am a romantic fool and I have decided to help you."

"No," he opened her door and led her in. "No interference."

"Listen to me, my boy. I have the perfect solution to your problem."

Sighing, Cal closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hear me out," she said quickly, excitement bubbling from her. She hadn't felt this good in ages! "I will have her come to me, to be my handmaiden during my stay."

Eyeing her warily, he walked her into the bright sitting room with its splashes of mauve, rose and ivory everywhere. "You have a handmaiden," he pointed out as he sat her down on a plump, mauve upholstered chair and took the ottoman in front of it.

"Pish! The girl is useless, she grates on my nerves. The only reason I keep her is because your mother sent her to me. This will work, Caledon!"

"Grandmama," took her hand and kissed it. "I can't let you get involved like this. Gabriella is not like anyone I've ever met. She's…" he paused and considered his words. "She's good, and I mean that in every way. I sent her a note to meet me just now and she didn't. She probably tore into a thousand pieces… she's probably gone by now."

"But, you don't know this, do you?"

"No, I don't know this."

"Then for goodness sake, find out boy! If she's still here, still working here then I'll call for her. Besides, I'd like nothing better than to rankle that Ambrose. That woman is horrible and that's being kind."

"I can't-"

"Of course, you can," she smiled and kissed his cheeks. "I want to do this for you. It will make this old woman very happy."

Cal couldn't believe what his grandmother was saying. She wanted to help him and with a servant no less! His mind racing, he knew he would say yes to her because he wanted to see Gabriella again. He needed to see her, to be with her. With a resounding agreement from him, they began to form their plan to bring Gabriella to him, even if it didn't do anything but allow him to see her for a moment.


End file.
